


Disruption Of The Frontline

by Hi_its_like_hello_only_shorter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Bending (Avatar), Cultural Differences, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sass, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thilbo, all the sass, insert smart ass comment here, sassy!bilbo, secretive dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_its_like_hello_only_shorter/pseuds/Hi_its_like_hello_only_shorter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where everyone has the ability to control an element and Bilbo just happens to be a 1 in a million probability, resulting in him being able to bend all four elements. Making him (by Gandalf's opinion) the perfect 14th member of Thorin's Company. </p>
<p>Its wasn't his fault the dwarves only thought he was an air bender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The end of the begining

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta Dammit_Jim for reading through my shit and making sure there are no spelling mistakes. Love ya

Everyone has a calling, a calling to an element that completes their very being. The only problem was that Bilbo Baggins of Bag End didn't match an element, well not perfectly. He was free spirited like an air bender but too stubborn when it came to matters of the heart, he was as passionate as a fire bender but to concerned for his own safety but more importantly the safety of others. He was caring enough to posses the knowledge of water and its healing properties but a fighter to the end for those who had earned his loyalty, and finally he was as determined as an earth bender. He was a stable force in the world but he would yield his happiness for others making his spirt to flexible to control such a power.

This made him a very strange Hobbit indeed, but he was never unloved. This of this love that surrounded him moulded his soul into the rarest of forms: a Keeper. A Keeper is many things; they are one in a million but more importantly they keep the peace, find those who have lost their way and those who have lost themselves. They are a teacher, a friend, a guardian, a lover, a fighter. They are all these things and more and they do this through the ability to control every elements. 

Each race on Middle Earth have different elements that are more prevalent among their people; Hobbits mostly consist of Earth and Air benders which is thought to be due to their connection to nature. Elves are known for their Earth and Water bending giving them that gentle aura. Dwarves on the other hand, are known for their mighty Fire and Earth bending skills, which made sense in a dominantly warrior race. Humans on the other hand had an even mix of Fire, Water and Air with old stories saying they long ago lost their connection to the Earth.

To say other elements don't spring up within the races is not unheard of, just uncommon and when they do no one is shunned for their skills because to do so would be insulting their soul and would be akin to calling them a non-benders (soulless). No one element is more important or more powerful an another, for without one no life would be able to survive on middle earth. With out fire there would be no warmth, without water all will die of thirst, no air would result in a desolate world and without earth nothing would be able to grow. As for power every element has an area they are better at but if a bender is smart they can work around their weaknesses. Some benders never grow completely into their powers to become a true master of their art, which is fine. For they spend their time in other areas of interests where bending is not a requirement.

Within the race of hobbits, their element is recognized around their early tweens and when Bilbo Baggins awoke one morning to all four elements lifting him from his bed, lets just say he was a little surprised. Shouting and falling to the ground his parents came rushing in to see the tail end of his bending. The fire disappearing into a cloud of smoke, the little rocks dropping to the bed and bouncing of to the floor, the water splashing to his bed wetting all his sheets and a small breeze dispelling throughout the room. A little shocked themselves they bundled up their son and sent word for a old family friend knowing their will be a lot of questions that will need answering. Bilbo's mother Belladonna a free spirited air benders and his father Bungo a balanced and sensible earth bender comforted their child in the only way the knew how, they showered him in love calming his spirt and his tattered nerves.

The next couple of years where filled with training and lessons from both his mother and father, teaching him the ways of their bending, with it being a long struggle between the two elements that where so different. To anyone else outside their family Bilbo was like any other hobbit, for ones bending ability was private and only shared among the closest of friends and family until one would reach their maturity. Upon reaching his maturity Bilbo presented himself as an air bender like his mother, whereupon he decided to never bend anything else outside of the privacy of his home, in fear of the talk of others and what would happen if outsiders learned of his skills. To learn the other two elements Bilbo went on adventures with his mother, sometimes accompanied by his father if it was one of the shorter trips to Bree where he was learning from a fire bender that worked in the town blacksmith. To learn of his water bending skills Bilbo ventured to Rivendell where he learnt from the elves, and self taught and refined his skills from the vast library they had on bending of all styles. By the time he reached his 36 birthday he had mastered all four elements and had returned to his home with his parents for good where he secretly tended to the lands and protected his people from the outside forces which wished to hurt them.

But devastation struck the Shire in the year 2911 and there was nothing anyone could do. The river froze over and hell descended upon them. Many perished that year from the cold or lack of food but they were the lucky ones. There were others that where set upon by wolves, with no ones bending being powerful enough to protect them selves and they where ripped apart shred to shred. Bilbo and his family spent many night huddled around the fire that was only going Bilbo had made it and was fuelling it with his air bending but it all changed one night when the desperate cries of a child could be hear bouncing off the ice covered hills of the Shire. Bilbo's keeper instincts jumped in straight away and not a second later he had jumped out the door and dashing down the hill towards the sound, melting the snow in front of him with his fire bending. He quickly found the child and wrapped the poor boy in is coat before picking him up to take him back to get warm and wait out the worst of the snow before finding his parents.

What Bilbo didn't realise was that his parents had also left the safety of their home to help and he only realised this when it was too late, when he heard the screams of his mother which rattled every bone in his body. What happened next was all a blur between finding his dead father, his mother trying to fend off four wolves and the world turning red. He remembered forcing the wolves away, burning their fur and braking their bones, all the elements jumping at his command to PROTECT. When Bilbo came to, the wolves were dead but so was his mother, who had died from blood loss from the deep claw marks across her body. Her body was so damaged that if Bilbo didn't know better he wouldn't have been able to recognise her between the torn flesh and the pool of blood that now carpeted the ground around her. His father was in no better shape, his throat ripped out with the scared and pained expression still plastered onto his features. The little boy that Bilbo had found had made his way away from the fight and now lay cowering behind his lifeless parents hiding from the invisible threat, that still plagued his mind. Bilbo numb to his core lifted the boy, holding him against his chest, trying to comfort him on the walk back to Bag End.

No tears where shed until the boy was safe and his mother and father where cleaned and wrapped in the finest cloth Bilbo could find and buried in the ground under the old apple tree were they both first met their other half, in hopes they would find each other again in the Green Haven. No wolves dared to disturb the young Hobbit and as the final piece of dirt was placed over their grave as a single tear fell from his eyes, and as one fell, more followed until it was a steam of sorrow that escaped this hobbits heart. Bilbo stayed like that for the whole night until he had no more tears to cry and when he stopped the skies opened and cried for him instead. The rain dissolved the snow and broke the Fell Winter, washing away all evidence of the fight that took place only that day. The love that once made Bilbo so special had been ripped from this world. He now knew the pain of loss and the horror of the monsters, mothers tell their children about at night. Bilbo was now set apart from this world, damaged by this horrible turn of events and right there and then Bilbo swore never to let the ones he loved perish at another beings hand if he still had a breath left in his body.

No one would have to suffer the way he had.


	2. The Wizards plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading my story. A bit of a slow chapter but the next one will be filled with excitement and Dwarves. I hope you enjoy.

Over the next 21 years Bilbo lived a life of solitude; not that he didn't try to integrate himself back into the community but it was just the life that was dealt to him. At first he wanted to be alone but his neighbours constantly popped in to give him their condolences. He didn't want their condolences, he wanted time to grieve. After he stopped answering the door to anyone but Hamfast, you would think they would take the hint, and after a while they stopped coming. After his grieving period some thought him strange for his behaviour and ignored him all together. Between the rumours and the short periods of time in which he disappeared on his travels, Bilbo's title of respectable hobbit became no more. His skin had tanned to the darkest of olive tones from the sun beating down on his back during his travels. His hair had changed as well, the once rich copper curls were now bleached lighter into a golden waterfall that ran half way down his spine. His Hobbit-like physic had slimmed down to a more toned body after years of travel. With all these changes no young lads or lasses found any interest in him; for he was too different and with time the prospect of finding someone to share his life, his interests and his secret with became smaller every day. Instead of spending his life with a person Bilbo filled his life with knowledge from all areas of learning; from history, to bending styles, and to healing and fighting techniques from every race. For every Master Bender knew that relying completely on ones element could end in the worst of ways and with Bilbo's constant travel he wanted to make sure he could defend himself on the lonely, open roads. 

The morning after Bilbo returned from Bree. He had picked up a new set of throwing knifes he had commissioned by his old fire bending master, as the last set had been damaged from a run in with bandits. The poor bastards didn't know what they had got themselves into. He had skipped first and second breakfast in favour of spending some time outside; possibly to smoke the new batch of Old Toby he had bought at the markets the night before. He stepped out of his home and as his bare feet connected to the earth he instantly felt the pitter-patter of small feet running down the road, and not twenty seconds later he could hear the small bursts of laughter flowing in on the breeze. Taking a seat on the bench outside his front door he patted down his coat pockets where he found he had miss-placed his lighter. He quickly checked using his earth bending, that no one else was around before snapping his fingers and making a small flame light up on his finger tip. After lighting his pipe he extinguished the flame and took a long draw from his pipe, the taste and smell reminded him of his father after a long day of training as they sat down out the back and watched the sun set together. Bilbo managed another four puffs of his pipe before he felt something disturb him, planting his feet firmly on the ground, he reached with his connection into the earth, where he felt the long strides of someone way too tall to be a hobbit and still too tall to be a human.

Bilbo ignored the strange presence, seeing as it was no where near him but within the next two minutes the tall figure was within sight, and heading straight for Bag End. Bilbo continued to take sideway glances, with the wind at the ready if needed. It wasn't until the cloaked figure came around the final corner that he recognised the grey robes of his mother's oddest of friends. Releasing the wind from his command, he took one more draw of his pipe for he knew it would be anything but quiet with the Wondering Wizard in the Shire. Exhaling the smoke into a perfect ring, Bilbo watched as Gandalf walked up to his gate.

"Good morning" Bilbo said, raising an eyebrow at the taller being. 

He watched his smoke ring out of the corner of his eye as it swirled through the air into the shape of a moth. He had always enjoyed a bit of mischief just like his Took cousins, if not more.

Gandalf shifted his weight and leant up against his staff, before posing his question: "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo shook his head at Gandalf's smug expression, and his ability to make the most simple of coments into an impossible riddle. 

"Truthfully, I was trying to fill the silence, but you can take my statement however you want." Bilbo said, watching as Gandalf's expression became slightly disapproving. "What can I do for you, Gandalf?" Bilbo continued watching as the wizards eyebrows slowly disappear under the shadow cast by his hat obviously not expecting the keeper to remember him let alone his name.

"Well that remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf said gesturing with his hands as if to make the whole ordeal more magical and mysterious. 

Humouring the old man, Bilbo played along with his charade. "An adventure?" he questioned, standing up, "Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, let alone a respectable Hobbit would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things, which make you late for dinner." Bilbo said, quoting many of the foul things Bilbo had heard Lobelia Sackville-Baggins say behind his back, whilst knowing full well that he could hear her. Bilbo walked down the path to where the wizard was standing, and pulled out the mail from the mailbox, quickly sorting through them before tucking them under is arm. "But," Bilbo continued, "if you asked around the Shire you would find I'm anything but respectable, by Hobbit standards. So why don't you tell me what mischief you are up to before I decline your offer."

A smile spread across Gandalf's face before collecting himself and standing a little taller, if possible. "No time for that, my boy, I must go and inform the others. I'm glad of the decision you have made. It will be very good for you and most amusing for me." Gandalf said, turning slightly as if to go, before turning back to face the smaller creature. "Be expecting thirteen, plus myself, tomorrow for tea. Everything will be explained then," he said, before nodding his head once to himself.

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the antics of the wizard, not bothering to waste his breath. He knew full well that no answers would be given here. "Good morning." Bilbo repeated again, sitting back down on the bench he had just vacated.

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged twice on the same day by Belladonna Took's son," Gandalf said over his shoulder as he disappeared back down the road he had just come from. 

Bilbo visibly flinched at the reminder of his mother, but Gandalf never saw the pain that crossed his features or the fact that Bilbo silently slipped back into Bag End, closing the door behind him as if he was trying to close the pain out as well.

Bilbo found himself seated in his father's armchair, trying to collect his thoughts, before they spiralled out of control. It had been so long since someone had mentioned his mother, and so long since they'd mentioned her so casually. He couldn't help thinking about that one, fateful night. 

Before his thoughts could escape him he drew himself together. He had guests coming in little more then twenty-four hours and with such a small amount of time left, he had a lot of preparations to make. Bilbo started by airing out Gandalf's old room, which hadn't seen the light of day since Bilbo was a tween. With a flick of his wrist the windows opened and the wind swirled into the room, embracing Bilbo and pulling at his hair as the stale air filtered out of the room, and the smell of the rolling hills behind his smail replaced it. Making sure the bed was made and everything else was in order, Bilbo moved onto the next room but stopped outside the door when a thought crossed his mind. 

What race could these other thirteen guests be? For there was only one bed that was large enough for a human or wizard, while the other guest rooms contained Hobbit sized beds. Thinking logically about it Gandalf would never bring humans to the Shire. He would instead take Bilbo to the Humans, and the same would go for the Elves, seeing as very few of them left their homes. This left the possibility of his guests being Hobbits or Dwarves but Hobbits where quickly crossed off the list. Of course one or two hobbits left the shire at a time for training but never has it been heard of thirteen leaving as a group. Bilbo straightened his back as he entered the room. So he was to have thirteen Dwarves in his home? Well there was always a first time for everything. Bilbo quickly continued with the other ten guest rooms, airing and dusting them before setting pillows and blankets out in the sitting room for the three Dwarves that would sleep out there. They could fight amongst themselves for who had the pleasure of sleeping on his couches. 

With a lot left to do before tomorrow night Bilbo knuckled down and started to prepare food, dragging in extra chairs and a couple of chests for the weapons that were sure to flood his home. The next couple of days would be very long indeed, but they would be even longer and harder if he wasn't a Keeper.


	3. It all begain in a hole in the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, i'm sorry that this chapter didn't come out last night, the chapter got away from me and it ended up being a lot longer then I expected.
> 
> Also only half of this chapter has been looked at by my Beta, so if you find anything in the second half ignore it, an edit version of this chapter will be posted within the next 48 hours.

The next day was spent in a mad cooking spree. He had to make sure he had enough to feed thirteen Dwarves. If they ate anything like Hobbits did Bilbo knew he would need to cook a lot, and just because he was no longer a respectable Hobbit didn't mean he couldn't be a good host. Bilbo still had to get some of the fresher ingredients for the Cottage Pie or the roasted vegetables once the markets opened but until then he still had plenty of things to make. Bilbo was just finishing making the third batch of bread. He covered his hands with a thin layer of air to act as a buffer from the heat of the tray, and quickly pulled it out of the oven and lay the bread out to cool. He placed the tray into the sink where it started to wash and dry itself with a flick of his wrist and a nod of Bilbo's head. While they were being cleaned Bilbo moved over to the Lamb Roast and found it would only need another twenty minutes until it would be perfectly crispy and golden.

With twenty minutes to spare, Bilbo ducked into his second pantry where he kept the ale and wine. He pulled out a smallish barrel of wine for Gandalf and any other Dwarf that wanted some and two larger caskets of meed for the others. Bilbo put them on the ground outside the pantry before closing the door and turning back to the barrels of alcohol. He lifted both his hands and began to water bend the liquid inside and in doing so lifted them off the ground. He carefully guided them back into the kitchen and set them to the side of the room before hopping over to the fire and cutting into the meat to check it was cooked all the way through. Being stratified with the condition of the meat Bilbo lowered the flames with his fire bending skills allowing the meat to stay warm but not overcook. Happy with the progress so far Bilbo picked up the basket of baked goods he had made the night before as well as his coin pouch as he walked to his door. He had some flauntlings to bribe.

On his way down to the market Bilbo made a small detour passed the field where the young ones could be found most mornings playing among the long grass and hanging off some of the old oak trees. On this particular morning that's exactly where they were, running around after each other, and in general doing a lot screaming and laughing. There was no way you could miss them. Quickly pushing himself into the air and over the fence that separated the path from the rolling hills Bilbo landed with both feet on the ground, which caught the attention of some of the closer flauntlings. He smiled at them and waved them over. The kids came running soon after noticing the basket of goodies he was holding. If one was to notice, they all wood and before long Bilbo was swarmed by little bodies. Holding his finger to his lips he hushed the children and once all of them were quiet he spoke.

"I have a deal for all of you and I'm willing to pay for food, Bilbo said watching as little eyes snapped to his basket. "All I need you to do is look out for any travellers wondering into town this afternoon and direct them to my smail if they look lost. If you can do that tomorrow I'll leave another basket of sweets outside my backdoor for your help, and to show how much I would appreciate you doing this for me. I have a treat for all of you now, Bilbo said and as soon as he stopped talking the little ones were agreeing to his deal and jumping up and down at the idea of food. Food was truly a flauntlings weakness.

Smiling at their excitement Bilbo handed out the assortment of treats, which consisted of cookies and muffins until every kid got what he or she wanted. After double checking that the kids understood their mission Bilbo left them to enjoy their treats and continue playing.

Upon arriving at the markets Bilbo went straight to the food section, not needing any more supplies for his packs, seeing as he only just got back from a trip himself. Going to the market was normal a quick event with the other Hobbits not having time to engage him in small talk or gossip. He was normally the topic of discussion, after all. Bilbo got the vegetables he needed and thanked the lass in charge of the store. He put what he could into the basket that once contained sweets and carried the rest in his other hand all the way back up Bagshot Row, and to Bag End. 

Walking through the gate out the front of his home Bilbo unlocked his big green door before depositing the newly acquired food onto the cutting board which was left out from earlier. He prepared the vegetables for roasting by peeling and cutting them, before covering them in oil to caramelise their outsides. Then he deposited them into the oven, which was still hot from the bread. Pulling the base of the Cottage pie out of the chiller Bilbo started to make the filling, with mostly consisting of dried meat, vegetables and a lot of cottage cheese; hence the name. Once everything was added and the top of the pie attacked it went into the oven with the rest of the vegetables. A sigh escaped Bilbo as he sat for the first time that morning, less nervous now he had everything prepared. He cursed Gandalf for only giving him a day and a bit warning for the upcoming guests but to be honest it was more than he expected. He wouldn't have been surprised if the old wizard had dumped them on him without saying a word.

With two hours before the vegetables and pie would be ready and four hours before his guests should arrive Bilbo allowed himself a long bath, in which he scrubbed himself down and washed his hair. For when travelling you would never know when you would have the time to clean oneself properly, let alone find warm water to do it in. Bilbo had long ago learnt to deal without many things on the road but nothing in Middle Earth beat a warm bath in the safety of one's own home. Upon finishing Bilbo slipped into his long brown pants, a white dress shirt and a long black and brown coat for his water bending skills were picking up rain coming in from the south, meaning it would be a very cold night indeed. The coat itself was dwarven made, probably for one of their youths if the size was anything to go off. The origin of it did not concern him. It was warm, water proof and decorated with a furred collar that was long enough to cover his ears when turned up. That was all that mattered when it came to a good travelling coat. It also smelt nice.

Bilbo then pulled the front of his hair into a half ponytail to keep it out of his eyes, using a wooden clasp his mother used to wear to tame her hair, which had been just as wild and free as her spirt. Once he was finished getting dressed he repacked his two bags, with the few things he had pulled out from two days ago, and swapped out is summer bed roll for his winter one. If he agreed to go he had no idea where he would be heading so it was better to be safe than sorry. He quickly tied his boots to the outside of his backpack, which he hated with a passion, and packed his hooded cloak into his bag just incase he had to pass as a dwarf. For very few people on the other side of Bree knew what a Hobbit was, and people always feared what they didn't understand. Sometimes it was just easier to pretend to be someone else then get into a confrontation. Bilbo quickly checked that he had everything. He would grab the rest, like water skins, throwing knifes and some food rations, in the morning. 

Quickly ducking out to the kitchen Bilbo turned off the oven and took the food out to cool on the windowsill, letting the smell permeate the room. He also extinguished the fire, which was keeping the lamb warm and cut it into thick slices, placing it in the middle of the table next to the unlit candle. Happy with how everything had turned out, Bilbo retired to his father's chair, curling his feet underneath him and letting his coat flow down around him, encompassing him in a warm embrace. Knowing that he only had another one or two hours of peace left Bilbo picked up his current book and started to read. It wasn't long before Bilbo was lost in the words. 

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

Bilbo was awoken from his sleepless daydream to the sound of the door bell. Putting the book down, he walked towards the door. He quickly took a look out the window to see that was roughly three hours before the sun went down, so Bilbo's guess for when his guest would arrive wasn't too far off. Bilbo tucked a stray bit of hair back behind his ears as he reached for the door knob. When he opened the door Bilbo was meet with the sight of a tall, tattooed Dwarf who looked as if he were built like the mountains themselves. 

"Dwalin, at your service," The man said, gruffly, giving a slight bow before straightening to his full height.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours," Bilbo replied, smiling and giving a slightly deeper bow. This man was his guest and he should have the respect he deserves until he shows him otherwise. "Please, come inside." The Hobbit moved out of the way so the Dwarf could enter before he quickly looked down Bagshot Row to see if there were any more dwarves. When he realised there wasn't he closed the door and turned back to his guest. "If you don't mind, coats are to be hung up, shoes taken off, and larger weapons in or beside the chests. When you're ready you are more than welcome to join me in the sitting room down that hallway," Bilbo said, pointing to his left. "First entrance on your right," he added, before moving into the kitchen to pick up the nibbles he had made just in case this very thing were to happen, with some of the dwarves turning up before others.

Returning to the sitting room Bilbo placed the tray of food down on the centre table and turned to the dwarf. Bilbo offered him the mug of meed he had just poured. The dwarf eyed the mug for a second before taking it and giving a slight nod. Tentatively he took a sip before his body relaxed at the familiar taste of the meed dancing on his taste buds. "My thanks," Dwalin said, as he clasped Bilbo's shoulder with his other hand before turning and taking a seat. 

What Dwalin didn't see was how Bilbo stiffened at the contact, as his earth bending jumped within his being at Dwalin's contact, how he felt the earth beneath his smail rumble in agreement. This feeling was new to Bilbo but not completely foreign, for his mother had once told him stories of her air bending singing when she came into contact with another air bender. 'Does that mean that Dwalin is an earth bender?' Bilbo thought to himself, but he was unable to continue that line of thought as the door bell rung once more. 

"I'll be right back," Bilbo said, smiling at the dwarf. "Help yourself to the tray," he added, turning on the spot and making his way back towards the door.

Dwalin was curious about this little creature, one that dressed like a dwarf but acted nothing like one; a creature that, upon meeting him, had shown no fear, despite the war hammer that lay across his back and the jet-black ink, tattooed across his shaved head. No one had ever treated him like that, besides his kin. It was a new and different experience, but not an unwanted one.

Bilbo opened the door, and smiled at the older dwarf, standing in front of him, "Good evening." Bilbo said watching as a smile appeared on the dwarfs face.

"Yes, yes, it is, though I think it might rain later." The said looking out the way he came, at the dark clouds rolling in like the waves of the great sea.

"Yes I do believe it will if the clouds are anything to go by, but I'm sure it will clear up by dawn, " Bilbo said as the white haired dwarf turned back to him. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service." Bilbo continued bowing just like he did with Dwalin. It was an odd sort of greeting but it seems to be tradition for the Dwarfs so, Bilbo would honour it. 

"I am Balin, also at your service and yes my boy left hope that is true. Would hate to start this journey trudging through the mud." He said as he gave a bow in return. Bilbo stepped aside to let the dwarf in and watched as he looked around the entrance of his smail. "Very warm and cosy." Balin commented to himself under this breath.

"Let me take your coat." Bilbo said as he closed the door once more holding a hand out to take the thick peace of clothing. "Boots off please, and weapons and packs in or by the chests." Bilbo told the Dwarf as he was handed Balin's coat, taking the offered material Bilbo's fingers brushed against Balin's hand. Balin thought nothing of it and continued putting away his belongings while the hobbit once again pulled himself together. Was this going to be a common occurrence tonight, getting touched by someone and his bending jumping to meet the new person. Balin's Earth bending felt a lot like Dwalin's but instead of pure powe, he felt something peaceful behind it, something a little more natural. Quickly Bilbo turned around to the coat stand and put it on the rack next to the other one, hoping his strangeness was missed by his two guests, which reminded Bilbo. 

"One of your company is already here, follow me." Bilbo said after Balin had finished putting away his belongings. Walking down the hall he had just come from Bilbo entered the sitting room with Balin right behind him. Upon seeing the other Dwarf Dwalin stood up and put down the drink he was nursing.

"Ha ha! Evening, brother." Balin said stepping out from behind Bilbo to meet his half way swinging one hand up to clasp his brother on the upper arm.

"Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin laughed holding his brother at arms length to get a good look at him. Bilbo watched the exchange from the door way, they where acting as if they hadn't seen each other in sometime and to be fair they probably haven't. Bilbo knew of the Dwarfs hardship some of their Kingdoms fell to enemies hand, leaving many to wonder middle earth.

Balin laughed at Dwalin's insult, a smile now permanently etched onto his face. "Wider, not shorter but still sharp enough for the both of us." Balin said looking up at his taller sibling, with both Dwarfs stopping at the same time and smashed their foreheads together into a head butt. Bilbo hoped in the future he would never have to participate in such a greeting. 

Bilbo waited until the Dwarves had let go of each other and had finished their little catch up before talking. "Could I get you anything Balin, A cup of red wine, meed or tea." Bilbo said moving into the room watching as both the brothers turned to Bilbo obviously forgetting he was still there.

"A cup of red sounds perfect, thank you." Balin said in a more hushed tone compared to when he was talking to his brother. Bilbo gave a small smile and a nod before ducking out of the room and slipping back into the kitchen getting a wine glass out and filling it. While walking back Bilbo head the hush whispers in a language he could not understand and not wanting to pry into a family reunion, Bilbo pushed the sound of his footsteps into the sitting room so they had warning of his arrival. 

"Here you go Master Balin," Bilbo said as he walked into the room. Looking up to find the brother sitting side by side speaking quietly to each other. Bilbo handed over the drink. "You are more then welcome to the snacks, dinner won't be far off but it would be proper to wait for everyone to turn up." Bilbo continued.

"Thank you Master Baggins," Balin said inclining his head before taking a sip of his drink, leaning back in his chair. Smiling Bilbo backed up before slipping back out of the room again to start laying out the rest of the food on the tables you had dragged into the one room the night before and started to wonder when the rest of the dwarfs would arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised you got Dwarves, as in more than one. The rest of them will turn up in the next chapter including Thorin and that's when the fun can really begin.


	4. Baggins, Bilbo Baggins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my favourite people, after seeing the large influx of people reading my fanfiction I was inspired to do a lot of writing. The next chapter in already started and if I don't have to work to much tomorrow the next chapter will hopeful be done by then.
> 
> Be prepared of Bad Ass Bilbo who takes no shit from dark haired kings who insult him. Enjoy

Bilbo allowed the Dwarven brothers to talk in privacy. He made himself busy in the kitchen, whilst waiting for the next person to arrive. It could only have been twenty minutes before the doorbell chimed once, then twice, throughout the smail. Removing the tea towel from his shoulder, Bilbo slipped out to the front door. Upon the opening the door he was introduced to two younger Dwarfs, who's bears had only started to grow in.

"Fili," the blond Dwarf said, nodding his head.

"And Kili," the brunet added, giving Bilbo a once over from head to toe.

Both gave a quick inhale before continuing. "At your service," In unison, bowing at the same time and almost bumping their heads together. Bilbo found it quite amusing seeing as it was obviously something they had practiced a lot. It made Bilbo think that the two must also be brothers.

"You must be Master Boggins," The younger Dwarf said excitedly, his eyes lighting up a little.

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the young one's antics. "Baggins, Bilbo Baggins, also at your service," he said over, over-pronouncing the 'A'. He inclined his head in a half bow, before stepping back with a smile on his face. Their behaviour reminded him of his younger Took cousins, who always made fun of his last name at family gatherings.

Looking out behind the Dwarves Bilbo saw a small collection of flauntlings waving goodbye before they ran back down the hill. Bilbo made a mental note not to let the Dwarfs eat the biscuits that he'd made for the little ones, for their help tonight. 

"Come in," Bilbo said, watching as his new guests looked around. Then he gave them the same run down as the others: "Boots off because they are covered in mud, weapons and packs in or by the chests, and you are welcome to hang your coat up." He continued watching as they both looked down at the same time to notice how dirty their shoes really where. "Two of your party have already arrived," Bilbo added, motioning them to follow him once they had done as he'd asked.

"It's nice, this place. D'ya do it up yourself?" Kili asked, looking around as the group walked down the hall towards the sitting room.

"No, my father made it for my mother as a courting gift," Bilbo said, rounding the corner on his right. He could hear a sound of understanding come from the two lads behind him. "Here you go, can I get you anything to drink while we wait for the others to come?" Bilbo asked, turning towards the boys, before pausing and turning to the older two Dwarfs. "Are they aloud to drink? I'm unfamiliar with Dwarven ageing," Bilbo added a little quieter, not wanting to insult anyone.

"Aye, they are of age, though they may not act like it some times," Dwalin said, laughing at the way the lads spluttered at his comment. It was at that point that Bilbo realised that his guests already knew each other, which would make this evening a lot easier. 

"Ale would be great if you have any," Fili said, elbowing his brother to stop glaring at the other Dwarf. 

Once Kili drew his eyes away from Master Dwalin, he turned to Bilbo and gave a small smile and a nod. "The same please."

"Perfect, two ales coming up. Help yourself to the food." Bilbo said, slipping around the boys. He tried not to touch them, in hopes of not invading their privacy and accidentally learning of their bending skill. Bilbo knew from his travels that Dwarfs didn't share their bending with anyone but family and this information was confirmed while he was trying to learn to fire bend. No Dwarf would teach him, as to do so would reveal whether or not they were a fire bender.

Slipping back into the sitting room, Bilbo handed the drinks off to masters Fili and Kili. 

"Thanks, Master Baggins," both of them said in unison, taking the offered drinks in one hand and giving Bilbo a firm 'pat' on his back. 

At the contact his fire bending bubbled under his skin. His breath was knocked out of him as his bending reacted to both dwarfs at the same time. His whole body warming up instantly, almost becoming too warm with the coat he was still wearing.

"Careful lads, you don't want to break him before this quest even begins," Balin said, scolding the boys for not watching their own strength, and giving Bilbo time to compose himself once more.

"It's quite alright, Master Balin. It takes more then that to break a Hobbit," he said, straightening his coat as the doorbell signalled the arrival of his next guest. "It was just unexpected," he added, turning on the spot to look at the boys. He gave them both a smile to show that no harm was done, before he glided down the hallway towards his green round door. 

Once he got closer to the door, a large number of voices could be heard on the other side of it. Tentatively Bilbo opened the door, to find eight Dwarves and a wizard. "Evening, Bilbo Baggins at your service," Bilbo said, giving a bow to the group. "Why don't you all come in out of the cold before introductions start." He moved out of the way to allow the Dwarfs access to his smail. "Just like I have asked the others, boots off, larger weapons in or by the chest, along with your packs. Coats are to be hung up, if you wish," the Hobbit said in a steady voice. He may be a perfect host but it was his home, therefore his rules. He smiled as the Dwarfs complied to his instructions, and waited until everyone had finished. 

A first group of three stepped towards Bilbo, all giving a low bow, before the middle one spoke up, "My name is Bofur. This is my brother Bombur and my cousin Bifur," the dwarf with the winged hat said, pointing to each Dwarf as he introduced them. His brother being the larger Dwarf of the three, with a braid wrapped around his neck, and his cousin the one with the streaks of white running through his beard and a piece of metal protruding from his head. "We are at your service," he said, giving the Hobbit an open-mouthed smile. 

"You and your family are welcome in my home. Follow the voice down the hall to the sitting room. I'll bring refreshments out shortly," Bilbo informed the family group, and watch out of the corner of his eye as they disappeared down the hall. Another two Dwarfs stepped forwards, whilst the other three where still removing their traveling equipment.

"Gloin, at your service," said the Dwarf with the impressive red hair, which covered his whole head and chin, and resulted in him having to use multiple clasps to tame the blood red locks. 

"And Oin, also at your service," the other dwarf added, giving him a bow before straightening. The last Dwarf copied him. "We have travelled far and we thank you for your hospitality." he continued, looking the Hobbit directly in his eyes.

"It is my honour to have both of you as my guests," Bilbo said, smiling as both Dwarfs relaxed slightly. "Follow the other three down the hall to find the sitting room and relax. We aren't starting dinner until all thirteen of your company have arrived but their are nibbles until then," Bilbo said, watching as the Dwarfs took it as their queue to leave. Finally the last three of the Dwarfs stepped forward, the older two Dwarfs sandwiching the younger one in-between them.

"Evening gentle-Hobbit. We are the Ri family, my name is Dori, next to me is my youngest brother Ori and next to him is our brother Nori," the silvered hair Dwarf said, introducing everyone. 

Bilbo quickly looked over the other two Dwarfs, as he put a name to a face, Nori would be easy to pick out of a crowd due to his tri-pointed hair and beard, which was braided to stand up on it's own. The youngest one had a shy smile and a book tucked under his arm, reminding him of himself when he was a younger lad.

"Welcome to my home. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask," Bilbo said, smiling at the three brothers. "If you would like to follow the others, I need a quick word with this wandering wizard." Bilbo turned to the man still standing next to the hallway. He was eyeing the chandelier hanging next to his head. Bilbo waited until the Dwarves were out of earshot before he turned back to Gandalf, "You know it would have helped if you'd given me more information about my guests. The last two days have been very stressful," Bilbo continued to signal Gandalf to follow him into the kitchen, where he started to guess which drinks everyone would want. 

"But you have handled yourself so well. See it as practise for the journey ahead," Gandalf said, handing Bilbo the glasses from the taller shelves. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the mad wizard, for if Bilbo needed practise with anyone it would be the man standing before him not the twelve Dwarfs greeting each other loudly in his living room. Bilbo kept his mouth shut but couldn't help quirking an eyebrow at his mother's old friend. Taking the drinks that had been poured Bilbo left the kitchen ,and Gandalf, behind to serve his guests. 

Handing out the drinks to everyone was a blur. Between the noise and the inability to move anywhere without brushing passed a Dwarf was impossible. His Earth or Fire bending jumped to the surface of his skin to greet each of them. He was able to get through everyone but Ori who was sitting next to his brother with a book in his lap. "Master Ori would you prefer wine or meed?" Bilbo asked, glad that the assault on his senses had stopped for now.

"A glass of wine would be lovely, thank you, Master Baggins," the youngest one said reaching out to take the offered glass from Bilbo. 

Their fingers touched the slightest bit and Bilbo braced him elf for the reaction he had to everyone else so far that night, but instead of his bending jumping excitedly at the contact with a new person, the recognition passed over him like a gentle breeze. Instead of the Earth or Fire he was expecting, his Air bending swirled inside him.

Bilbo smiled at his fellow air bender. "You're very welcome," he said, before excusing himself and making his way to the kitchen where he found Gandalf standing in the corner, sipping the glass of wine he had poured for himself. Thinking it was a fabulous idea Bilbo poured himself half a pint of meed and skulled it, enjoying the burn as it slid down his throat. Just as he was about to fill his glass up again there was a solid knock on the door, which vibrated throughout the whole smail. As he walked out of the kitchen, he heard one of the Dwarfs whisper 'he's here', as if the person on the other side of the door was some mystical figure. 

Pulling the door open he was greeted by three flauntlings, Ponto, Porto and Peony, as well as a tall, dark haired Dwarf. He had aura around him that spoke of power yet, with his weathered hair and his shortly kept beard, told a different story. Bilbo felt there was more to this Dwarf then, the others were letting and one thing a Hobbit loves is a riddle.

"Afternoon Uncle Bilbo," the flauntlings all squeaked in unison, bouncing from foot to foot with energy only children could possess. 

"We did as we were told. We found this Dwarf wandering right passed Bagshot row, so we showed him the way," Ponto added, puffing up his chest. 

"Didn't want him being late for your party," Porto, his younger brother, said nervously, not as comfortable as the others about being around a stranger.

"Well thank you little ones, we where wondering when he would arrive. You should be getting home. It's almost sun et and Gilly would be worried sick if you're not back by then," Bilbo said, as realization crossed their face. Smiling and waving the little ones turned tails and ran back the way they came, leaving him alone with the last member of the Dwarves' company at his door. He could feel the others slowly making their way out of the sitting room to greet their missing friend. Bilbo stepped back to allow his guest entry to his home for once he was inside he would be able to close the door and stop the heat from escaping into the cold outside air.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice and it would have been a third time if not for the younglings who stopped me and lead me in the right direction," The newest arrival said, passing off his sword, cloak and pack to Fili and Kili who were waiting to take it. They placed it with the rest of the Dwarves' belongings. Looking around Bilbo noticed everyone bowing to the new comer, which the Hobbit found suspicious.

"I find it very hard to see how you got lost, seeing as there are two roads into Hobbiton and both are labelled with signs," Gandalf said, chuckling to himself about the directionally challenged Dwarf. "But lets forget that. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf continued standing up straighter in the presence of this Dwarf. Which made more sense now that Bilbo knew the Dwarf's name. It's not every day you had a King standing in your hallway.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked, starting to circle the smaller creature, taking in his appearance. The Hobbit himself looked nothing like the other Half-lings he passed on his way here, both in appearance and behaviour. 

"I can hold my own, if that's what you mean." The Hobbit said, standing still as the Dwarf circled him like a trapped rabbit. If only the Dwarf knew what this Hobbit could do.

Snorting at the Hobbit's words Thorin rephrased his question. "Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" he asked, from behind the Hobbit.

"Neither, I have some skill at throwing knifes, if you must know. But I believe that a being that has to rely on an instrument of war, would fail in situations where said weapon was no longer useful, only resulting in it weighing them down." Bilbo said, watching the regal Dwarf come back into his view and sneer at the comment he just made. 

"Oh really? From the looks of you I'd consider you more of a grocer than a burglar," Thorin said, crossing his arms over his chest and standing directly in front of Bilbo. The other Dwarves laughed at the comment their king had made, not at all prepaid for the backlash that would be handed to their King.

"And you sound more like a Dwarf with no manners than a King, Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thráin, King under the Mountain," Bilbo said, shocking everyone. He raised both eyebrows at the Dwarf in front of him, challenging him to talk back to him. "I would request that refrain from insulting your host. Also, take your shoes off and place them with the others," Bilbo continued, walking passed the thirteen stunned Dwarfs, and wizard, who was trying and failing to hide the fact that he was laughing. "If you would like to join me, dinner can start now that everyone has arrived," Bilbo said, over his shoulder, before disappearing out of view into the kitchen.

Dwalin = Earth  
Balin = Earth  
Fili = Fire  
Kili = Fire  
Gloin = Earth  
Oin = Earth  
Bofur = Fire  
Bifur = Fire  
Bombur = Earth  
Dori = Earth  
Nori = Fire  
Ori = Air  
Thorin = yet to be found out


	5. Yes, I know what a dragon is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Fantasiz for this beautiful fan art of our sassy Bilbo
> 
> you can find it at:  
>  http://of-earth-and-stone.tumblr.com/post/138888390317/so-ive-been-reading-fanfics-again-and-found   
> and I really think you should all have a look at it. It's better then I could ever imagine.

Gandalf was impressed by the small being. It wasn't every day someone stood up to the King, without a mountain, but to be honest Thorin had it coming. Giving the Dwarf in question as solid pat on the back, Gandalf left the thirteen Dwarves to snap out of their Hobbit-induced daze. Arriving in the kitchen, Gandalf took his seat halfway down the table in one of the larger chairs, leaving the end seats for the host and the leader of the Company. 

"How long before you think they will come in?" Gandalf asked Bilbo, who was across the kitchen pulling out the last of the knives and forks. 

"I hope not too long, or the FOOD," Bilbo said, raising his voice so the Dwarves could hear him, "will go cold." He placed the knifes and forks in a container and put them in the middle of the table, not really expecting them to be used.

Meanwhile out in the hallway most of he Dwarves had processed what had just happened, and in all honesty didn't know how to continue. Fili and Kili were trying not to crack up laughing, seeing as their uncle had just received a verbal beating that rivalled one done by their mother, which were dish out on the regular back in the Blue Mountain. Seeing no point in standing around for no reason they slipped out of the hallway, dragging Ori with them, wanting to get the best seats at the table. 

Balin on the other hand was very disappointed in his King. Their host had offered them shelter, drinks and food, when others in the past had sent them away with a glare in their direction. The Hobbit had shown the company more kindness than most races did during their wandering years, and Balin didn't know what would drive Thorin to say such a thing. Shaking his head in disapproval, Balin joined the youth of the company in the kitchen, hoping Thorin took his silent disapproval, in regard the treatment of their host, to heart.

Bofur, Bombur and Bifur felt obliged to stand by their king. He had taken them in after the downfall of Erebor, and so they were all feeling conflicted about the situation. Many creatures had believed Bifur stupid for not being able to speak Westeron, but not Master Baggins, who had treated him with respect. He had patiently waited for Bifur to sign out what he wanted to say, which was refreshing for all three brothers as Bofur and Bombur didn't have to translate. Bofur was the first to turn to leave prompting his family to do so as well, and as they left the others slowly drifted into the kitchen as well, until only Thorin and Dwalin stood at the front door. 

"Well - " Dwalin began, before being cut off by one of Thorin's signature glares. He closed his mouth and smirked at the older Dwarf.

"Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it,"Thorin replied, moving away from Dwalin and towards the kitchen as well, stopping outside the entrance and taking a deep breath before slipping in silently. 

Dwalin watched as the Royal pain-in-his-ass slipped out of sight, a smirk etched into his face. He was glad that at least someone would be able to keep the stubborn Dwarf in line during their journey. No Dwarf in their company would dare to stand up against the King. Dwalin looked forward to this, a lot. He walked into the kitchen, and took the last seat between Gandalf and his brother, noticing that everyone had already started digging into the feast in front of them.

To say the start of dinner was awkward was an understatement. The food was enjoyed by all but there was a cloud of tension above them, which was so thick it could be cut with one of Bilbo's throwing knives. There was some talk among the Dwarves, the two young princelings retelling a great tale of war so over exaggerated that it had Balin and Dwalin rolling their eyes every ten seconds. 

Bilbo might have enjoyed himself, if not for the glares, which were not in the least bit subtle, that a certain Dwarf was sending his way. Not even an Orc could miss them. When the meal started to quiet down, and the pouring of drink began to slow, all attention was sent to the leader of the Dwarves, with Balin asking the question all the Dwarves had waited to hear the answer to.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked, acknowledging Thorin for the first time since he had sat down at the table. 

Bilbo listened curiously, confused as to what Master Balin was referring to.

"Aye," Thorin said, taking a quick swig from his mug, before placing it down on the table. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin continued, a dark look crossing his eyes as he remembered the encounter with the council.

Seeing that Thorin wasn't going to elaborate any time soon Dwalin spoke up, "What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" he asked, siting up straighter in his chair, and hoping for good news. However, he knew with such a look across the King's face that no good news would be found here tonight. 

"They, will not come," Thorin said, watching as his companies' faces drooped with disappointment. They began to murmur amongst themselves about the disaster of a situation they now found themselves in. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone," The king continued, turning his head away from the table.

"And what would this quest be?" Bilbo asked, bringing silence to the table once more, everyone turning to the hobbit with various expressions of concern or disbelief.

"Ah, Bilbo let me explain as promised. Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," said Gandalf, pulling a map out of his pocket and spreading it out on the table in front of him.

Without looking at the map Bilbo knew of the Mountain they spoke of. "The Lonely Mountain, Erebor," Bilbo said, standing up to clear the table of leftover food and plates, so everyone could see what the wizard had to show.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time," Gloin said, handing some of the plates down the table, to help Master Baggins complete his task.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," Oin said, reciting the words he had heard a million times over.

Placing the last of the plates down Bilbo returned to the now clear table, taking his seat again. "By beast, you mean Smaug?" Bilbo asked, he was accustom to the stories that where only whispered about on the open road, but never sure if they where one-hundred percent accurate.

"That would be Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals," Bofur said voice, dropping an octave as he talked of the fire drake of the north. But he was cut short by Bilbo, who had seen how some of the older Dwarves quietened and dazed at the mention of the beast, as if lost in memories of the past.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo said, watching as Dwalin, Balin and Thorin came back to the present. 

"I'm not afraid!" Ori said, setting his book down firmly on the table. "I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." He received a few cheers and shouts from the other Dwarves. All of them were excited by the idea of the drake, that had stolen their home, being shot dead once and for all. A couple of them even standing up and toasting at the dream they one day wished to see come true. Bilbo could see Dori at the other end of the table pulling at the shirts and jackets of those who had stood up, telling them to sit down or he'll make them.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest," Balin said, looking at Thorin for the last dig, driving his point home. 

Thorin gave him a disgruntled look but kept his mouth shut, which Bilbo found quite amusing. The other Dwarves objecting to the statement, tried to protect their honour, with a few of the comments being: 'hey, who are you calling dim?' and a couple of 'watch it!'

Fili, who had stayed quiet during the whole debacle spoke up when it started to get out of hand. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!" he said, raising his voice above the others in the room. Bilbo was quite impressed, with the young princeling and his ability to control the situation. Apparently, it was something he didn't learn from his uncle.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company," Kili added trying to make the quest seem more in their favour. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," the younger of the brothers continued, turning to the wizard in question, which left the wizard stunned.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I - " Gandalf stumbled, struggling to put together a simple sentence. Bilbo found it most amusing.

"How many, then?" Dori asked, the man in grey sitting across from him, but when he saw the unsure expression cross the wizard's face he rephrased his question. "How many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori continued, voice raising in volume but when the wizard didn't give an answer the Dwarves started to argue about the number of dragons Gandalf had killed, which made Gandalf embarrassedly start coughing on his pipe smoke.

Thorin stood as the volume in the room reached a new high. His voice was a deep rumble, that shook everyone to their core. "Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think other will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours?" Thorin asked, watching as everyone gave him his full attention, eyes glued to him as if their very life depended on it. "Or," Thorin continued, pausing and taking a deep breath. "Do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Thorin finished in a mighty roar, making all the Dwarves at the table join him in cheer. He was going to claim his home for his people, for his family, for if he didn't no one would.

But of course they all came crashing back down to reality when Balin spoke up. "But you forget; the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," he solemnly explained, watching as Thorin took his seat once more.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf said, and with a wave of his fingers a key of Dwarfish-make appeared between in his hand. 

Thorin looked at the key in wonder as Gandalf brought it forwards for all to see. "How did you come by this?" he asked, looking at the key which seemed so familiar to him, something he could remember from his childhood within the mountain.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thráin, for safekeeping. It is yours now," Gandalf said, handing the ornately-wrought key to Thorin. 

All the Dwarves came to the same conclusion; Fili just happened to be the first person to word it: "If there is a key, there must be a door," the blond haired prince said, the excitement from earlier filling his voice and eyes once more.

Gandalf pointed at the runes on the map with his pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," he said, taking a long draw of his pipe. "The only problem is finding it, for Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and i do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage," Gandalf said, pausing and looking to Bilbo who was too busy looking at the map and the runes to catch it. "But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done," he continued, allowing the idea to simmer among the Dwarves.

"That's why we need Master Baggins to be our burglar?" Ori asked Gandalf, putting two and two together. 

Bilbo turned to Gandalf and gave him a dirty look. Right about now Bilbo wished he questioned the wizard more before he allowed thirteen Dwarves into his smail. 

That's when the uproar started, Dwarves commenting that the wild was no place for Hobbits like Bilbo, or that he was not burglar material. Bilbo left, slightly insulted but he knew full-well the stereotypes that surrounded Hobbits.

Gandalf become more angry with ever comment, rising to his full height with shadows swirling around his being as he spoke in a powerful voice, making everyone stop talking in awe. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Unlike Dwarves, Hobbits openly share their bending, Bilbo here is a Master Air bender and with this ability he is remarkably light on his feet. In fact, he can pass unseen by most if he chooses, and while a dragon has a great sense of smell, with Bilbo's bending he can stop his sent from reaching the dragon altogether, giving us a distinct advantage," Gandalf explained, looking at his smallest friend. 

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." The wondering wizard continued looking over every Dwarf making sure they understood what he was saying, with his eyes finally resting on Thorin. "You must rust me on this." Gandalf finished waiting for the leader of the company to make up his mind on the matter.

"Very well. We will do it your way," Thorin said, clearly not pleased by the result of their argument but he knew there was no other plan that would work. Bilbo, during the whole encounter, was stunned into silence, not sure what to make of the adventure Gandalf had dragged him into. "Give him the contract. I cannot guarantee his safety; nor will I be responsible for his fate," Thorin continued, rising from the table with Dwalin, and walked out into the hallway. 

Once Thorin had left the room Balin pulled out a thick wad of parchment and handed it to Bilbo. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin explained, pointing to each part of the corresponding contract. 

Bilbo was not at all phased by the contract, he had been in worse situations on his own and the prospect of funeral arrangements was comforting. To know his body would not be left in the wild to rot but would be buried was a step up in Bilbo's mind. 

"Well I'm going to go to my study to read this, and decide whether or not I wish to sign," Bilbo replied, standing from the table, and giving Balin a small nod. 

Once he was in his fathers study, Bilbo began reading. He skipped over payment, he wasn't really interested in it. An adventure should never be about treasure or gain, it should be about the journey, and the people one met. That was the one thing his mother had always made sure he remembered on their joint adventures. Once Bilbo finished reading the whole contract, he quickly signed it, before he could talk himself out of the idea. This was going to be one hell of an adventure.

He was going on an adventure with thirteen Dwarves. His mother would be cheering him on, and his father would be rolling in his grave.


	6. If only looks could kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry with how long it took to get this chapter out, but I had family problem, resulting in the chapter sitting half finished for a long time.
> 
> To make up for it, it's a bit longer then my normal chapter. Enjoy ^^

That night ended with Bilbo handing the contract back to Balin and showing the Dwarves to their rooms for the night. The three youngest ended up taking the couches. With none of them arguing the point, making Bilbo think they must have slept in worse places before, which made Bilbo feel uneasy as they were very young. Sleep came easy to most of the beings in the Hobbit hole but a deep sad song could be heard echoing down the halls as a King sung of his long lost home. This only solidified Bilbo resolve, and convinced him that he was doing the right thing. 

"Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height  
The wind were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light" 

The next morning was a rush as everyone collected their belongings, and Bilbo packed up the last of the food in his pantry to hand out to each of the company, distributing the weight among the packs. Bilbo quickly slipped the basket of cookies out the back door for when the flauntlings came to collect their reward, and finished packing his own bag before going outside to smoke some Old Toby as he waited for the Dwarves to exit his home, so that he would lock up. Once everyone was out Bilbo waved them forwards, saying he would meet them at the stables and not to bother getting him a pony for he already had one from his own travels. Gandalf wanted to drive home the point, telling stories of previous adventures Bilbo had been on, including the tales of his younger years before he reached his maturity, which shocked most of the Dwarves, seeing as it was unheard of for a child to leave the protection of their mother and father before coming of age.

Rolling his eyes at the Wizard Bilbo walked down the Bagshot row to Hamfast smail slipping the letter explaining his unexpected journey, payment for two years of work and his key into his mailbox not wanting to disturb him or his family so early in the morning. Turning on his heal he quickly made his way down to the farm where a small shelter housed his two ponies Myrtle and Bell, who had accompanied him on every adventure he had been on so far. Bilbo set them up with, Bell being the pack horse and Myrtle with the saddle for today, with the intent to swap the load every other day to allow the horses some rest. Once everything was secure, Bilbo set off on Myrtle with Bell happily following behind them to catch the Dwarves so they wouldn't have to wait for him. Not wanting to give Thorin the opportunity to make some smart mouthed comment about him this early in the morning.

Rounding the corner Bilbo found everyone settling down onto their steads, chatting amongst themselves whilst Balin paid the old Took, that ran the stable, for their twelve ponies. Bilbo rode up to Gandalf, stopping besides his Clydesdale horse, watching the Dwarves interact. Bilbo had figured out that whilst the Dwarves were split up into family units, most of the units were in fact related to one another in some way. Bilbo came to the conclusion that until he knew these Dwarves properly it would be best to stick around the wizard even if Gandalf made for poor conversations. 

It wasn't long before Thorin was calling everyone to start moving, saying that if they wanted to make it to Bree before nightfall they would have to start their journey soon. Bringing the Ponies to a steady pace the company of fourteen braced themselves for the long journey ahead. Bilbo and Gandalf remained at the back of the pack, falling into a comfortable silence, pleased to watch the Dwarves mess about with one another. Thorin occasionally gave an expression which Bilbo had dubbed the 'I'm pretending I'm not here' expression, which was very similar to the 'I'm pretending you're not here' expression which seemed to be reserved exclusively for Bilbo. 

Bilbo was happy to day-dream as they rode through the familiar forest that surrounded and protected the Shire, but was brought out of it as they came closer to the turn off for Bree. He then became quite confused when Thorin passed it altogether. 

"Why are we letting the directionally challenged Dwarf lead us?" Bilbo whispered to Gandalf, hearing the youth of the group, who were the closest to the pair, try and cover their laughter with a cough. I'm just asking because the way out of the Shire towards Bree is right here, but he has continued towards the river." The Hobbit stopped Myrtle and in turn Bell completely.

"He is a Dwarf of pride, both of himself and of his people," Gandalf said, not really caring what they ended up doing, but he knew that whatever did happen it would be very entertaining indeed. 

The Hobbit rolled his eyes at the idiot he'd decided to partner himself with. Already regretting the choice he had made that day, Bilbo thought here would be no harm in making another.

"Thorin," Bilbo called, watching as the King stopped his stead and turned to look at the smaller creature. "You said you wanted to get to Bree before night fall yet you lead your company in the wrong direction." The company turned to look at him. "The way you are going will only lead you to the Shire river, Bree is this way," the Halfling pointed to the path he had stopped next to.

"You question my ability to lead?" Thorin asked, turning his horse around to ride up to the Hobbit, and towering over him even more than he would if he were standing. He cast a over Bilbo but the Halfling did not flinch as the King advanced, nor at the threatening tone of his voice. To be honest the Hobbit looked quite accustomed to such treatment from the King, as if it was expected. Which erred the King more than whatever Bilbo could say in return.

Bilbo himself was considering about pushing the King off his pony with a strong gush of wind but knew that when fighting stubborn people like Thorin you must not sink to their level, for they would pull you down and beat you purely out of experience. So instead Bilbo would use his sharp tongue and sharp mind to cut the Dwarf down a peg or two.

"No, I question your ability to read signs," Bilbo answered, pointing up at the sign that hung above him, swinging in the breeze. It read: 'Bree'. Bilbo watched as realization crossed Thorin's face and without saying anything set his stead onto the path. But not before sending the Hobbit a glare. If only looks could kill! Everyone quickly followed their esteemed leader, a couple of the Dwarves giving Bilbo a nod as they passed, or a smile, obviously grateful for the nudge in the right direction. 

Bilbo patted Myrtle on the side before following after the Dwarves once more, occasionally looking back to make sure Bell was not far behind but when he wasn't tending to his ponies Bilbo's eyes were trained on the ass know as Thorin Oakenshield, who now lead the way on the correct trail. 'Talking about asses' Bilbo thought, smiling to himself, eyes slowly drifting downwards to admire the sight in front of me. It was a very nice sight indeed and if he were honest with himself Bilbo thought Thorin a very attractive dwarf; until he opened his mouth, that is. The Hobbit wasn't sure if it was just the Dwarf's personality, or if the insults and dirty looks he sent Bilbo's way were because he was an outsider. Either way, Bilbo loved a good riddle. This riddle just happened to be a Dwarf, wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in a secret, wrapped in a beard, and it was going to take some time to figure him out. But he had the whole journey to do so. 

It was probably another twenty minutes before coins and bags went flying between ponies, being plucked out of the air by the Dwarves. 

"What's this?" Bilbo asked, very much confused by the situation that presented itself.

"We all took bets to see how long it would take you to make Thorin glare again," Bofur explained, from in front of him, loud enough that the sound reached the Hobbit but not so loud that the King could overhear. Bilbo looked around to see the other Dwarves giving him a knowing smile. "It wasn't a matter of if he would do it, more a matter of when he would do it," Bofur added, smiling as he quickly put away his new found pouch of coins.

"And can I ask who won?" Bilbo asked, looking suspiciously at Bofur who gave him the least innocent look possible. Imagine a flauntling being caught with their hand in the sweet jar, and pretending they had no idea what you were talking about. That's the look Bofur currently had.

"If you want to know, the princes' said before midday and Bofur said before sunset. So the three of them won," Gandalf answered, from next to him, smiling as Bofur's expression transformed into a slight pout as Gandalf ruined his fun. 

Bofur quickly turned around on his horse to face the front, speeding up to catch up with his brother. Bilbo rolled his eyes at Gandalf. Of course no one could have fun on this adventure except Gandalf, what was Bilbo thinking.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Upon arriving at Bree everyone quickly took everything off the ponies and let them settle at the stables, before they made their way to the Prancing Pony, the only inn in Bree who had beds the suitable size for 'smaller folk'. The Dwarves and the Hobbit followed after Gandalf, who cut a path through the crowd, allowing none to get trod on by the taller people. Once inside the Prancing pony, they discovered it was no less crowded. Everyone made their way to the front desk and began ordering rooms for tonight but this seemed to be a harder then it should be. The Dwarves spent twenty minutes attempting to get someone's attention but they were still ignored.

Bilbo quickly became irritated by the behaviour of the people working. He slipped around the group to jump upon a stool, using his air bending to get him high enough. Once at the right level and stable on the chair, Bilbo stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled before shouting out, "Goryn, over here."

The Dwarves watched in amazement as a tall human rounded the corner of the bar and started laughing upon seeing the Hobbit: "Bilbo Baggins, it is good to see you." The man they presumed was Goryn clasped the Hobbit's offered hand and shook it. "Why didn't you say you where coming? I would have had everything organized for you in advanced," he added.

"I would have but this is an unexpected trip. I come with fourteen others who need a place to sleep for the night," Bilbo explained, gesturing with his other hand to the thirteen Dwarves and the Wizard.

"Oh of course, any friend of Bilbo's is a friend of mine," Goryn said, quickly pulling out a set of keys and handing them to Bilbo with a smile. "After dealing with my wolf problem, I could never thank you enough. So don't worry with payment for the rooms. The sheets needed cleaning tomorrow anyway, and they are not being used tonight."

"I thank you for the room, it is very kind of you my friend. I'll get this lot into their rooms and I'll be back down so you can tell me all about your little ones. The stories you must have!" Bilbo said, laughing with the taller being.

"Yes, yes, that is a good idea. I'll see ya soon," Goryn answered, before disappearing once more. Bilbo quickly jumped down from the chair landing without a sound, turning to smile at the silent group of Dwarfs.

"What was that?" Thorin asked, watching Bilbo as if he were some mystical creature. He was friends with the Big folks, dealt with a 'wolf problem', and he got them free rooms!? The hobbit was nothing like he had expected, and it troubled him.

"I got us rooms," Bilbo answered, before turning away from the group, making his golden hair and fur-lined coat billow outwards. The coat trailed after him, swaying like long grass caught in the wind.

Bilbo made his way though the room towards the staircase that led away for the common area, ducking between the taller bodies with grace that would rival that of an elf. The company found him waiting at the top for the stairs, smiling as he put his bags across his shoulder and continued to walk down the hallway, obviously knowing where he was going. The Dwarves quickly followed after him, not wanting to get lost. 

Once everyone had a room and had been told by Thorin twice that: 'we should all get as much sleep as possible, as from here onwards this quest will be a hard one, spent sleeping on harder ground." Then afterwards the thirteen Dwarves, and Hobbit, escaped down to the tavern to spend some of their money that had been saved from the free rooms. Bilbo could be seen on the other side of the room chatting with the Human from early on, both of them smiling and laughing as they told stories of family and adventures.

A large group of Dwarves could be found at the main bar, having a merry time drinking and singing, but one Dwarf sat all by himself. Sitting in one of the corner stalls Thorin could be found, a drink untouched in front of him, his hood up, hiding his face from the outside world, content to watch his company have a good time rather than join in, himself.

This alone time allowed him to put together all his thoughts, about a certain Hobbit whom had torn his world apart. This small creature did not walk on egg shells around him like the rest of his people. Bilbo stood up to him and didn't take any of his shit, and in doing so matched him at every turn. The Hobbit himself seemed like a good enough person, good with the young ones, seemingly well connected with the "larger folk", and he made no fuss about feeding or sheltering his company on the night of their arrival. But what really distracted the King these last two days was the way the Hobbit looked. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire had the looks of a Dwarf except for the fact he dressed too plainly, with his wooden hair clasp, and the single gold earrings that disappeared into his matching hair.

The mysteries that arose around the Hobbit drew Thorin in like a moth to a flame, and the smile that graced the Hobbit's face could have lit up the whole of Middle Earth. Thorin had only felt these kinds of feelings once before, a long time ago during his youth. There had been a golden-haired noble, who'd died by the fire of a greedy dragon. The pain of losing his lover, reminded him why he had made the oath to never fall for another. Thorin didn't believe he could survive the pain of losing someone else again, like he had his Durul.

The King downed his drink, trying to forget the tragic tale but was surprised when he found Bilbo sitting in front of him when he finally looked up. The Dwarf wondered how long he'd been sitting there. The Hobbit, himself, wasn't looking at the King but towards the bar, off to the right of where the company sat, eyeing five men wearing stained shirts and leather coats. These men where watching the group of Dwarfs, each of them reaching for their not so consoled weapons, making the King question the intentions of he Men across the room and none of them where good. Thorin quickly chanced a look at their burglar, trying to figure out when he first noticed these strange men.

"The have been gradually moving closer to them all night," Bilbo said, under his breath, his eyes never leaving the sight in front of him. "I think they overheard Nori and Dwalin talking of your long lost kingdom ,and the gold hidden within it's walls. I think we better do something, before the humans work up the nerve to do something very stupid." The Hobbit added, but before Thorin could even call for his company the Men from the bar had stood and walked over to his company, using their larger bodies to push the Dwarfs away from the bar, towards one of the corners of the main hall. Bilbo was already halfway out of his seat as the first Dwarfs back hit the wall, this also making Thorin too, jolted to his feet. Dwalin and Bofir quickly positioned themselves between the remanding Dwarfs and the Human, hoping their large build would deter a fight from starting in front of the Man that just gave them rooms free of charge. 

"kulhu!" Thorin snarled in Khuzdul, not able to say more as he watched Bilbo dashed across the room at the sight of a knife being drawn on Ori.

Thorin hadn't even reached for his sword before he heard a grunt of pain. Bilbo was already there, removing his large foot from the back of one mans leg, and dropping him to his knees in one move. Before the Man could react, Bilbo had struck him on his back, bending the air out of the humans lungs making him double over gasping. Bilbo grabbed the Man by the scruff of his neck and forced him flat on the ground, pushing the air around him to lock him in place, the added pressure making him bellow in pain. The other four dirt bags turned from their target, upon hearing the sound and put their attention on the Hobbit who had just taken down their leader.

What followed amazed Thorin as much as it concerned him. He watched the Hobbit fight of the Men in as a blur of sharp elbows to the chest, kicks to the groin and Air bending done in suck a way only a Hobbit could do. Bilbo managed to disarm the other four men of their knifes, knuckle dusters and hooked blades quickly and subdue them before any of them could use their bending. This resulted in all five men lying on the ground in pain, the hobbit that put them there didn't even seem the slightest bit out of breath, as he flicked his hair back over his shoulder, before placing both his hands on his hips. Bilbo took in the damage on the idiots that picked the wrong group of Dwarves to mess with, one Man had a broken nose but the other four only suffered from large bruises and obvious damage to all of their egos after their little show down.

"As you can guess, these Dwarves are under the protection of a Hobbit, and if you're from around here, then you know what will happen if you're still here in five minutes," Bilbo said, looking down at the Humans as they flinched at his obvious threat. Bilbo released the air bending which held the men in place, allowing them to escape from the inn when ever they got over their whiplash. 

"So sorry Master Hobbit," the leader wheezed, still slightly breathless from the beating he'd just taken. "We didn't know! It won't happen again," he continued, saying anything to save his own hide.

"No it would, because if it does you will simply disappear," Bilbo said, staring the leader down, daring him to say anything else. "There are other inns here, go cause trouble elsewhere," Bilbo said, stepping over the Men that littered the ground. "You have two minutes." Bilbo added, over his shoulder as he made his way to the company who still stood had their back to the wall. The chatter which had stopped during the fight had started up again as if nothing had happened, prompting the men to start moving as quickly as their battered bodies would allow them.

"Y-Yes," the least injured man grunted, as he tried to move, dragging his friends to their feet, and trying to get them out of there before the time was up. He didn't want to know what would become of them if they stuck around.

Thorin and the company stared at Bilbo as he watched the Men run out the door with their tails between their legs. Once they were gone Bilbo slipped away from the group back to the table Thorin had not had the chance to move away from. 

"What where you thinking? You could of got yourself hurt. Those Dwarfs had years of experience with wars and fighting, they are more then capable of taking care of themselves," Thorin told him, watching most of the Dwarves follow the Hobbit back to the table.

"I'm sure they could have but it would have lead to unnecessary violence," Bilbo answered, brushing down the sleeves of his coat, before sitting back down where he had left his drink. "Also us Hobbits have a reputation to uphold," the Hobbit continued, giving the raven-haired Dwarf a knowing smirk.

" Reputation?" Ori asked quietly, sitting next to the being that had just diffused a very intense situation. It could have ended up a lot worse if the men managed to do anything more with the knives and knuckle dusters they had with them.

"Yes," Bilbo said finishing off the last of his drink. "Once the Hobbit's settled in the Shire after the wondering year, my people had quite a lot of trouble with the Big folk. Of course some of the Humans instantly assume that just because they are taller it makes them stronger, and have tried a couple of time to take what is ours, so we gave them a reason to leave us in peace. The few Hobbits that do travel through here make sure to get into a scuffle occasionally, dropping the people that deserve it when they can. It makes for some good rumours, that portray all Hobbits skilled killers, that are only looking for a reason to take you down" Bilbo answered, pushing away his cup and smiling to himself. "We found a solution to our problem and because of this our peaceful lifestyle could be maintained and now anyone that is from around here knows that Hobbit, or anyone that is under our protection, are not to be harassed," the Hobbit explained, giving a small nod to the mob of Dwarves that now circled the table.

"Why didn't you draw your blade?" Kili asked, still slightly confused as to why the Hobbit had used hand-to-hand combat instead of using the throwing knives he had seen on the Hobbit earlier that day.

"For two very good reasons. One I do not have them on me and two, Hobbits live by a set code and one of the codes is that a life of a being should not be taken without just cause. Every living his has a purpose even those scum bags " Bilbo explained in a monotone voice, sneering at the last comment. "But that doesn't mean I can't beat the shit out of them." The Hobbit continued looking off in the direction the five Men ran for their life. "And on that note I'm calling it a night," the Hobbit added, leaving the table, and slipping through the mass of people, before walking up towards his room. He left all the Dwarves once again shocked by the fifteenth member of their company.


	7. Didn't mean anything by it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there is such a large gap between updates but the story is still going, just had to do a lot of planning to make sure I had everything figured out before I blindly start writing.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

As they continued on their journey the Company put the circumstances of that night in Bree behind them. Occasionally someone would bring it up, especially the 'wolf problem' the inn keeper talked about, or the fact that the Hobbit had not used his bending skills yet at all, but that was not completely true. Bilbo made sure that all the water skins where full of fresh water, the coals of the fire never died during the night and that everyone was warm when they slept. All these things were subtle and easily missed by the Dwarves, who simply thought it was someone else doing it but never asked who.

It had been a week since leaving Bree and in general it had been a peaceful journey. Of course Thorin and Bilbo butted heads on simple matter, but after a glare from Thorin and a scoff from Bilbo they went their separate ways, with both of them agreeing to disagree. During this time Bilbo and the youngest of the Ri bothers had become quite close, riding next to each other with Ori asking the Hobbit about his culture and customs. The youngest Dwarf didn't mean to shadow the Hobbit but he had an important question to ask. However, every time he meant to, someone would interrupt.

So one night after everyone had finished unpacking and doing their part for setting up camp, Ori walked up to the Hobbit and cleared his throat quietly. "Master Bilbo, would I be able to speak with you in private?" the shy Dwarf asked, ringing his hands around the scarf he currently had on.

The Hobbit looked up from his bedroll to the Dwarf in question, giving him a kind smile. "Of course, lets move away from the other so they don't eaves drop, "Bilbo said, looking around quickly to see so one was looking or listening to them. Once both beings had slipped out of sight into the tree-line Bilbo turned back to the Dwarf. "What can I help you with Ori?" Bilbo asked when he realised how nervous Ori was. His hands were slightly shaking and his eyes didn't know where to look. Both were good indications of his nervousness.

"What I'm about to ask of you is in regards to very private information, only every shared among family members, but I have no family that can teach me. I-I..." Ori trailed off, already second guessing himself, with whether or not he could share his bending with the Hobbit. and if the Hobbit would keep it a secret from the others.

Bilbo made the connection very quickly. Between what Ori was talking about and taking pity on the shy Dwarf Bilbo decided to help him out a little. "Master Ori, I know Dwarves are very private about their bending. I learnt this very quickly on previous travels, but I would like to share a secret about myself first." Bilbo said sitting down on a fallen tree and patting the space next to him, inviting Ori to take a seat as well. "I have had lots of time to talk with Gandalf and he has answered a few of my question regarding some strange things that have been happening to me. And from what I can gather from his cryptic rambling, is that on my mother side, the Took side, there is Fairy blood in our veins, which sometimes presents itself in odd ways, "Bilbo continued, looking over at the Dwarf to make sure he was listening and what he found was a fully captured audience member.

"Gandalf says that i have presented in the same way as my mother but slightly differently. My mother was able to determine another's air bending skill, even if she hadn't ever met them before, and because of this made strong connections with every person this happened to," the Hobbit said, taking a deep breath to centre himself. "Lets say, I do the same but instead of just air bending I can feel everyone's bending." Bilbo confessed, there was a small gasp from beside him, but Bilbo didn't look. He didn't want to see the disappointment on the Dwarf's face for intruding on his privacy. "I stayed quite about what I found out because I knew of Dwarven tendances surrounding one's bending. I just thought seeing as you were telling a secret, I would share one of mine," Bilbo said, clasping his hands together in his lap, waiting for Ori to say something.

"You knew all along?" Ori asked looking at Bilbo, looking over at the small creature, stunned by the Hobbits abilities. "So, I wouldn't be breaking any Dwarven rules seeing as I didn't tell you what my bending was," Ori thought out loud, his whole face lighting up once he figured out the loophole that Bilbo had inadvertently formed for him. "Bilbo will you be my Air bending teacher?" Ori asked, sitting up straighter, turning to look the Hobbit in the eye.

"I would be honoured to pass on my knowledge to you Ori," Bilbo said, happy that the Dwarf wasn't angry at him. "But we should start another time. It is late and the others will start looking for us if we are gone much longer," Bilbo continued, pushing himself off the fallen log, waiting for Ori to follow his lead.

"Yes, I guess you are right. Thank you Bilbo, this means the world to me," Ori said, giving Bilbo a slight bow before dashing back towards the camp, leaving Bilbo smiling after the young Dwarf.

Bilbo slipped back into the camp, without anyone noticing and took a seat on his thick bed roll on the other side of the fire. Looking around the group he found everyone slowly getting ready for bed, with a couple of Dwarves already asleep. Dwalin was currently on watch with Bombur. Fili and Kili were tasked to take over during the night sometime. But the peacefulness that surrounded the camp was shattered when a bone wrenching scream echoed of the cliff-face.

Bilbo jumped at the sound, hands reaching for his throwing knives still attached to his legs, eyes scanning the tree-line, looking for the source of the sound. When he found nothing, the Hobbit turned his attention back to the Dwarves; most of them were now standing to attention, or waking up because of the scream. 

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, for the Hobbit had heard many a beast roar in the night but never had he heard something as pained and horrifying as the sound now etched into his mind.

"Orcs," Kili said, from the other side of the camp fire, still looking towards the edge of the cliff face. Thorin who was still dozing, jerked awake at the word 'Orcs' eyes landing on his nephew about to question the younger Dwarf why he would speak of suck a thing but was interrupted by another scream reverberating through the tall trees carrying a warning of danger to come to any that heard it. Thorin stiffened at the sound, pushing himself up from the ground to stand guard over his company.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there, the lowlands are crawling with them," Fili added, watching Bilbo turn his concerned gaze away from the fire towards the darkness that consumed the world outside the safety of they campsite.

Fili and Kili snickered at the Hobbit and how paranoid he was behaving, but unknown to them, Bilbo was struggling not to let his bending take control, to protect himself and the company from the terrible threat. Bilbo had heard stories of the pain these monster brought with them wherever they went, riding on Wargs in the pitch black of night. Their steads so similar to the beast that destroyed his family and the peace that once surrounded his life.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood. Stealing the bending of their victims and twisting it with their dark presence, corrupting everything that they touch," Kili whispered to the group. 

Both Fili and Kili laughed as Ori pulled his blanket a little closer around his smaller frame. But both of them stopped instantly, looking up at Thorin as he reappeared back into sight of the company, with no one noticing that he had disappeared to begin with. 

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin demanded, a scold set across his face aimed at his heirs.

Kili's eyes drifted to the ground, stopping the carving he was doing by placing the wood and knife in his lap. "We didn't mean anything by it," he said, never bring his eyes to meet his Uncles.

Thorin walked passed Bilbo and Gandalf, and headed towards the edge of the cliff, which looked out over the open valley below. "No you didn't," Thorin said, turning from his company. "You know nothing of this world," the King whispered, the sound only just carrying on the wind, making Bilbo turn to watch the Dwarf, slightly concerned for their leader and the trials he had faced during his long life.

Balin stood from his spot and walked into the light of the camp fire. "Don't worry about him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs," Balin said, leaning against the large boulder that protected the Dwarves from the cold wind. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first," the white haired Dwarf said, looking from the fire pit to Thorin, who now stood alone in the darkness staring out beyond the horizon, losing himself in memories or past battles.

Those around the fire listen to the story that had been kept secret by the elders, not wanting to taint the life of the next generation, but those that joined Thorin Oakenshield on this journey deserved the right to know the dangers that awaited them. "Moria had been taken by legions of orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King," Balin continued, bowing his head in respect to their fallen King of old. "Thráin, Thorin's father, was dealt a worse fate than death. Upon charging Azog he was struck down as his bending was ripped from his body. He was driven mad by grief for the loss of his father and his bending. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we do not know," Balin said, pausing as others gasped at the idea of their bending being ripped from their soul. No Dwarf lasted long after his being was split in two.

Sighing, Balin looked over each dwarf, before pausing and staring at Bilbo. "We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young Dwarf Prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield, but that did not stop Thorin from cutting off the beast's arm, making the powerful orc howl in pain. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken," he said, looking down at the two young Princes giving them a small smile.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is no one else I would follow. Thorin is the one I would call King," Balin finished his story, watching Thorin return to the present and turn back to the company. 

Everyone stood from their sleeping bags to regard their King; all, finally, starting to understand why this quest was so important to Thorin, and why he felt the need to prove to his people he would return them to their long lost Kingdom. Thorin walked back towards the fire, into the light once more. 

"But the Pale Orc. What happened to him?" Bofur asked, from beside his cousin, wanting to know what became of the monster that had caused so much trouble.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin growled, taking his place back next to his nephews who watched their Uncle with awe. Everyone else started to settle down, forgetting about the scream that started this conversation not twenty minutes ago but Bilbo still stood on the outskirts of the camp, not sure how or if he should tell Thorin that his information was not entirely true, and that he knew something very important about that Pale Orc.

He cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I wish the last part of your story were true," Bilbo said, taking a seat on the large rocks that lined the camp.

"What are you talking about Halfling?" Thorin asked, anger returning to his voice at the thought of the Orc.

"The Pale Orc still lives, but the other Orcs don't call him such any longer. They call him Deznush Ufum, or in Westron the Offspring of Fear," Bilbo explained, looking up at Thorin, worried at what this information might do to his tormented soul. Gandalf, who was seated in Bilbo's peripheral sat up a little taller, listening to the Hobbit, slightly concerned by this new development.

"And how did you come across such information?" Bofur asked, seeing as Thorin was too shocked to do so.

"Of course you all heard about the 'wolf problem' I dealt with for the keeper of the inn," Bilbo said, watching as some of the Dwarves nodded. "Well the Human of Bree don't have much experience dealing with Wargs, and thought the beasts that were stealing their livestock and killing their children were wolves. It is know around Hobbiton that I have experience with beasts of the canine variety and as such I was employed to deal with them. I spent weeks tracking the beasts back to their pack, which is where I heard the Warg riders talking of their leader; a powerful Orc going by many names, who lost his left arm only to have it replaced by twisted metal. He was building an army to strike down the being that took the limb from him, and swore to kill anyone that stood in his way," Bilbo finished, looking over his shoulder and into the dark, as if he could feel eyes on his back.

"How did you deal with the Orcs?" Nori asked, from beside his two brother who all has a mix of concern and curiosity showing on their face.

"It did not go as planned but that is a story for another night," Bilbo said, rolling up the sleeve on his right arm to reveal a large set of bite marks, starting from his upper forearm and finishing just below his elbow. The scar itself was smooth for it'd had years to heal. The skin was raised and pale compared to the rest of his naturally tanned skin. 

Bilbo pushed his sleeves back down as he returned to his sleeping bag, realising how much harder this quest would be with Orcs hunting down Thorin, and in turn the Company. "It is late and if we are being followed we should have as much sleep as possible; for when the moment comes to fight or flee we will all be pushed to our limits," the Hobbit continued, curling in on himself as he lay down, trying to suppress the memories of the night he too was pushed passed his limits; the night he fought for his life and all the lives of those who lived in Bree and Hobbiton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lessons with Ori is the emphasis of the next chapter. A lot of bonding time and a lot more sassy Bilbo now that the serious bit is over for now.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who is reading this, it makes me so happy to see people enjoying my work ^^.
> 
> love ya all


	8. When it rains it pours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter description; When cultural boundaries a broken and Hobbits are all too understanding (and sassy)

Every evening for the next six nights, Ori and Bilbo disappeared into the surrounding woods, to go over the fundamentals of Air bending. Nori and Dori were quick to support Ori in his training, covering for the two when the company asked about their odd behaviour. Sometimes one of the brothers would end up watching as the two Air benders trained, happy that their younger brother was getting the opportunity to master his element, like every other Dwarf that came of age.

This night Bilbo was teaching Ori how to defend himself, for the basics of sensing and moving the wind had come naturally to the Dwarf. The Hobbit could tell that Ori was confused with the lessons and frustrated with what they were learning even though he was doing well. As of now Ori had remained silent continuing to do as Bilbo had asked, copying and moving in time with the Hobbit. That didn't last much longer, though.

"When will I learn how to fight?" Ori questioned, raising his voice and pushing away the air he was just using to bend into a curved full body shield.

Bilbo gently released the air and turned to look at the Dwarf, "There is more to bending than offensive tactics. The Original Benders all used their bending in order to interact with this world," Bilbo explained, stepping towards Ori and tilting his head to the side, confused by the Dwarf's logic. "Why do you wish to learn how to fight?" Bilbo asked softly, not wanting to insult their Dwarfish customs.

Ori deflated at this question, all the tension slipping from his body and an aura of guilt replacing it. "The first thing a Dwarf is taught by their master is how to fight back. A Dwarf that doesn't have the strength and conviction to protect their kin is forgotten. If someone is weak they are a burden, I-I...I don't want to be weak," Ori finished, dropping his head and letting his hair cover his face. "I don't want to be forgotten," the younger Dwarf whispered, his voice jumping at the last word. The memories of his childhood smothered his being, reminding him of the way the other Dwarves would constantly remind him that he would one day simply disappear and no one would care.

Bilbo pulled the Dwarf to the ground so both of them were sitting cross-legged, facing one another as they had done the first night they trained. "No bending is stronger than another nor is it weaker in battle, for tornados, hurricanes and other devastating techniques can be found within Air bending as well, but to master these skills one must know when to advance and when to hold their ground," Bilbo explained, trying to comfort Ori. "Do not judge your bending solely on it's battle strength alone. It is the integrity in which you use it that counts, not the bending itself." The Hobbit placed his hand on Ori's knee making the Dwarf look up at him. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Bilbo asked. Ori nodded his head at the Hobbit, still looking a little uncertain with the Hobbits logic.

"Good. I'm obviously not a Dwarf, but in my opinion the best way to protect your kin is to have their back and guard them from their enemy," Bilbo explained, as he stood, dusting down his coat and pants before extending his hand to the Dwarf still sitting on the ground. Ori eventually took the offered hand, allowing the smaller creature to pull him to his feet, but once he was standing the hand did not release his. Looking each other in the eye Bilbo spoke up once more time, "And to be perfectly honest with you Ori, I could never forget about you." The Hobbit smiled, as the darkness once again washed away from the Dwarf in front of him, leaving the bright eyed Dwarf who had shyly asked for wine back in Bag End.

"Thank you Bilbo," Ori said, quietly inclining his head in another nod.

"Lets try training in a different way. Maybe it will put your soul at ease," Bilbo said, stepping back and going into his resting stance. "Watch first, then you will try it." Bilbo stepped out so his feet were shoulder width apart, hands in front of him cupping the air between his palms. He twisted to his body to the right hand side, his hands followed him expanding as more air swirled towards the focus point. His arms started to move in a circular formation, pushing and pulling the air into a concentrated ball, once the air formation was stable he manoeuvred his body back around making sure the air stayed close to his centre of gravity. As he positioned his body in the direction of the 'target' he straightened out his stance, both feet pivoting to face in the new direction. 

Releasing the air from his right hand Bilbo extending it out with his other, holding the twisting ball of air in front of him. His dominant hand drew back to his body, folding itself into a fist, and as quickly as his hands came into his body they thrust back out again colliding with air making it hurtle forwards towards the rock formation. As the air connected with the rock, the circling motion of the projectile did not crush it like Ori had expected but instead had drilled right through. As the air was released from its small confines the result was a large shock wave that hurtled in the direction of the rock it had just drilled through, making the outcrop crumble from the attack. 

Ori was awe stuck by the simple move, but he was more surprised by the sheer force and power of the small cannon-like projectile. "Now I want you to throw one at me," Bilbo said, taking fifteen steps back from Ori. "With other elements one must know how to use their offensive skills first before they can learn how to use their defensive, for one simple reason: to stop an oncoming attack they must deflect the danger with an attack of their own. In Air bending we have the ability to stop all bending in its tracks if the bender has the conviction behind their actions," Bilbo explained, stepping into a stance Ori hadn't seen before.

"I can't attack you, I can't do what you just did to that rock. It would kill you," Ori said, taking a step back away from the Hobbit who might be a lot more crazy than he first predicted.

"Do you trust me Ori?" Bilbo asked, never letting his eyes leave the inexperienced Air bender. Ori only gave a little nod of his head in reply not really knowing what to think about the situation. "Then punch me," the Hobbit continued. "Take it slow, we are only trying to prove a point," Bilbo finished, watching as the Dwarf got into his resting stance as well, carefully copying Bilbo's movements and just before Ori released the punch Bilbo turned to the Dwarf, stepping forwards with one foot.

Ori watched as the small ball rushed away from his hands, swirling in the direction of Bilbo. He instantly regretting his actions, 'what if he hurt the Hobbit, what if he killed Bilbo' Ori thought but before he could go into a full blown panic attack Bilbo's hands crossed over each other and he raised them between himself and the oncoming attack. Just before the ball connected with his smaller body, his hands reached out and rotated in a circular motion around him. Spinning the air into the shield they were practicing earlier, but instead of it being curved like a bubble it was flat, spinning so quickly it looked like a solid wall. As the Air-punch connected with the wall it was simply absorbed into the shield. The energy Ori had produced was drained by the shield and the air that could have killed Bilbo became a part of his defence.

"It is a skill only Air benders possess and because of this others think we can only defend ourselves, that we are weak, but we both know better," Bilbo said, slowing the spinning air until if turned back to it's natural state and drifted off into the breeze once more. He smiled at Ori who grinned back at his mentor. "There is much you have to learn about the art of air bending," Bilbo said, making his way back towards Ori, clasping him on the shoulder. "Air is all around us and there is an unlimited supply of it. The only thing that will limit you is your imagination and your resolve to save the people that mean the most to you." Bilbo's mind flashed back to the night he lost his parents, wishing he could go back and give himself the same words of advice. 

Letting go of the Dwarf's arm Bilbo could tell how physically and emotionally exhausted Ori was and the Hobbit quickly called it a night. Both of them made their way back to the camp, too distracted to sense the dark figure hiding down wind from the clearing they were both just in. The figure was looking between the two Air benders and the large rock that was now a mound of rumble, questioning what the younger Dwarf was really learning. Slowly the figure stepped into the light revealing Nori hiding under his large hood.

Nori was going to sit in on the training lesson like he had done before but he stopped when his brother had questioned the lesson. The Dwarven thief never realised how conflicted his younger brother was as he was growing up; how the other Dwarven children had teased him for never getting his bending braid and how he questioned himself and his ability to protect his family. Nori knew later that he and his brother would have to have a talk with Ori, to make sure he knew he could never disappoint his brothers but for now the Hobbit had calmed the youngest of the company, Nori was eternally grateful.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

The next morning as Bilbo packed up his bedroll and supplies Nori wordlessly knelt down beside him and started to help. Bilbo was a little confused by the gesture, of course Nori and Dori had smiled and thanked the Hobbit for helping their younger brother but this was completely new and a little weird if you asked him. Once everything was packed Bilbo looked up at the Dwarf who only gave a small smile before standing up. "Thank you for last night," was all the answer Bilbo got before Nori once again disappeared, leaving Bilbo to wonder what exactly the Dwarf saw last night.

Bilbo quickly loaded up Myrtle with his packs and a couple of things from the other Dwarfs before mounting Bell and waiting for the last couple of Dwarfs to do the same. While waiting Bilbo looked to the sky confirming that is was going to rain. All his bending senses told him he should be looking for someplace dry to hide out the storm, but Bilbo knew the leader of the Company, Thorin, would never allow them to do such a thing. Bilbo quickly rode over to Ori who had just finished attaching his bed roll to his pony. 

"Can you feel it?" Bilbo asked the Dwarf, as he climbed onto his pony.

Ori just looked over at Bilbo, about to ask what he was talking about but stopped himself. Instead looking for the thing Bilbo could feel. It didn't take long for Ori to feel the humid air brushing against his skin and the way the air felt thick and heavy as it moved over the earth. "It's going to rain," Ori said, looking up to the sky to see slightly greying clouds. 

"It's going to rain a lot," Bilbo corrected him, giving Ori a large smile, for the Dwarf was the best student Bilbo could ask for. "I want to teach you something before it rains, it will keep us dry and in my case still stop me from getting sick." Bilbo said well aware of the fact that Dwarfs you strong in both body and mind, meaning they rarely got sick but just common things as the flu. Lowering his voice Bilbo nudged Bell closer to Ori's stead, "Just like the shield we practised last night. You can make it into any shape and have it anywhere. So if you were to make a small layer over your skin the water would hit that, meaning you would stay dry," Bilbo said, demonstrating with a small hand movement in his lap.

Ori could feel the air jump as Bilbo command and if he looked close enough he could see the very thin layer surrounding Bilbo and his ponies. Ori gave Bilbo a bright smile and was about to do the same but stopped when he remembered that everyone else would be riding with them. "I can't," Ori whispered tilting his head in the direction of everyone else who had just started to ride out of their makeshift campsite. "They will see," Ori said, disappointed that he had to keep his bending a secret, making him wish Dwarves were more like Hobbits when it came to bending.

"If they ask then I will say I am doing it, for you carry material that will dissolve if exposed to the rain," Bilbo said, giving Bell a pat on her neck before moving with the rest of the group. "It is completely up to you," the Hobbit continued, setting a pace for Bell and Myrtle to follow.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

It wasn't long before the skies opened and the rain began to pour out of them like a tap. The Company could be found riding their ponies through the muddy forest as water drenched them to the bone. They all looked cold, wet and miserable, except for three Dwarves and a Hobbit at the back of the group, trying to hide the fact they where as dry as a crisp.

It was Dwalin who was first to complain to the wizard, who was now leading the company, seeing as Thorin had lead everyone in the wrong direction for the third time that today. "Here, Gandalf, can't you do something about this rain?" the battle scarred Dwarf asked, pulling at his coat and trying to cover his forearms.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," Gandalf said, never looking away from the path in front of him, not wanting to lead his horse into a ditch. 

"I know there are more like you but how many wizard are there in Middle Earth?" Bilbo called from the back of the group, quite interested in what was going on in front of him.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards; Alatar and Pallando, and lastly Radagast, the brown," Gandalf answered, hoping everyone would become bored of this conversation so he could go back to enjoying the rain in peace and quite.

"I have only heard of Radagast in tales so I don't know how much is true. Is he a great Wizard or is he..... more like you?" Bilbo asked, a shit eating grin plastered across his face as the Wizard twisted around in his saddle to give the Hobbit an offended look.

Grumbling to himself, the wizard turned back around, "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East. He has also been know to council the Keepers of Middle Earth, and to insure true evil doesn't find a place in this world." Gandalf smiled to himself when he heard the small gasp come from the Hobbit at the back.

Bilbo knew there were people out there who held knowledge of his abilities, but to find out the name of one who could truly help him in the future! He could find out the purpose behind his powers. 

It was at that moment that Fili and Kili decided to turn around to find out why the Hobbit had gasped, only to notice something else entirely. "Hey, Nori, Dori, Ori and Bilbo are completely dry!" Kili shouted, clearly upset that he hadn't been invited into the secret.

"That's so unfair!" Fili complained, pointing his finger at the four of them, joining his brother in the pity party.

"Maybe in the future you will be nicer to the Hobbit, and then the Hobbit will do something nice for you," Bilbo said, watching as the two princelings continued to pout as the Ri family and Bilbo passed them by, moving up in the group a little, now that their cover was blown.

The other Dwarf grumbled to themselves about the situation but didn't argue the point, and because of this Bilbo was going to make sure that everyone's clothes dried a lot quicker than they would by themselves, for a bunch of miserable and moody Dwarves was not something Bilbo wanted to deal with tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 3 chapters will all be action based so BE PREPARED. Insert The Lion King, Be Prepared lyrics. hahahah 
> 
> Ignore me that song has been stuck in my head all day.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^^


	9. UPDATE: sorry for the late chapter (this is not a chapter)

Hello everyone, last week I started my third and final year of uni and there is a lot more work then excepted, so the new chapter output will be once a week starting next week, once I have my studies under control. Sorry for the late chapter but I wanted everyone to know I haven't given up on this story, it may just take a little longer.


	10. Gandalf leaves in a swish of fabulous grey clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course everything goes to shit when the responsible adults (Gandalf and Bilbo) leave the children (Dwarves) alone for a couple of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished my last exam for the semester today, now giving me plenty of time to write chapter after chapter of fan fiction. Sorry it took so long. 
> 
> Also this chapter hasn't been checked by my beta but the updated version will be up soon-ish
> 
> also next chapter already have 758 words to it so it should be up in the next couple of days. I Hope you enjoy.

Thorin sat at the front of the company, keeping any eye on the forest to the right of them as they rode, looking for any type of cover to us as a camp. It was getting late as the sun ducked behind the tree line towards horizon and the possibility of finding a safe enough campsite was becoming smaller with every passing minute. As they rounded the corner a burnt husk of a barn could be seen in the shadow of the trees, giving protection form the strong wind and cover in case of an emergency. It wasn't ideal but it would do.  
    
"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them; I don't want you wandering off like last time." Thorin said as he dismounted his pony handing the reins to his nephews, making a quick sweep of the area, just to be safe.  
   
"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf whispered, his eyes glazing at the ruins of the family’s home, finding no evidence that they survived this encounter. Gandalf gave his respects in a moment of silence as the rest of the company started to unpack their belongings.   
   
"Oin, Gloin." Thorin called for the brothers ignoring Gandalf, instead focusing on the needs of his company. All of them where tired and cold from the long days ride and if camp didn't get set up quickly they would all be dead on their feet and nothing would get done.  
   
"Aye?" Oin called back as his brother walked over from removing his pony’s packs.  
   
"Get a fire going." Thorin said as he moved around the camp to make sure Fili and Kili had found a suitable place to house the ponies for the night.  
   
"Right you are" The Brothers said slipping into the tree line collecting branches and kindling to stoke the fire. Also collecting enough to make a separate fire to heat the food for the evening and enough wood to last the coldest of winter nights.  
   
As Thorin made his second round of the camp Gandalf motioned him over to the ashes that lay scattered in front of him "I think it would be wiser to move on." He said in a low voice not wanting to disrupt the others from their task. "We could make for the Hidden Valley…." Gandalf said turning to the King without a mountain but was unable to continue his point before he was cut off by the company’s leader.  
   
"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin hissed between clenched teeth, the mere thought of the tree shaggers making him seethe with anger.  
   
Dismissing the abrupt interruption Gandalf was not dissuaded from his idea. Wanting to get to the bottom of this incapacitating hatred. "Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice…" but the Wizards attempts where in vain as this only fueled Thorin conviction.   
   
"I do not need their advice." Thorin stated his voice rising above the others making them pause what they were doing and watch the scene unfold in front of them.  
   
Growing impatient with the stubborn Dwarf and not noticing the audience they had created Gandalf decided to give Thorin the cold hard facts. "We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us"   
   
"HELP?....." Thorin rawed his voice cracking thought the open field like metal on stone, the pain evident to everyone that heard the broken cry of the Dwarf that had lost everything and more when the Elves turned them away from them as their world seemed to end. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."   
   
"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf said lowering his voice, understanding that this unnatural anger wouldn't subside any time soon, no matter how childish it may be.  
   
"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin said before turning his back on the Wizard and signalling that he would no longer be a part of this conversation. The sun had set, with the last of its rays reach out from behind the horizon and the cold was rolling in on the night’s breeze, even if they could find somewhere safer for the night the possible danger was not worth the risk.  
   
Gandalf watched as the Dwarf walked away like a raging storm about to crash into the peaks of great mountains. His own anger tightly held within his chest as he lets out a puff of air, trying to compose himself enough to make his escape from the presence of the stubborn species. Gandalf gave one last look at the destroyed building before turning on the spot in a billow of grey clock as he made a bee line for his mount.  
   
Bilbo slipped in besides Gandalf craning his need to look at his old friends face. "Everything alright? May I ask where you're going?" Bilbo asked wondering if Thorin had finally driven the Wizard mad, it was a completely plausible possibility.   
   
Gandalf slowed slightly to allow the smaller companion to keep up with him. "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf mumbled to himself completely surprised when the Hobbit heard and responded to him.  
   
"And who would that be?" Bilbo asked stopping a couple of lengths away from the large horse that was waiting patiently for Gandalf to swing up into the saddle.  
   
"Myself." The wizard simply stated in a monotone voice, looking down at the Hobbit with hooded eyes.  
   
The Hobbit smiled slightly before mockingly take a startled gasp "You wound me Gandalf," Bilbo said in a sarcastic manner, resting a hand onto of his fur lined coat. "But I understand, I would join you but I have prior engagements that cannot be cancelled." Bilbo said inclining his head in the direction of the Ri brothers, the Wizard gave a nod of understanding before turning his stead around and riding from the camp and into the darkness that flooded the world around them.  
   
Bilbo waited until his earth bending couldn't pick up the sticks of the horse’s feet on the ground before turning to Ori who was waiting off to the side of the group with a light touch looking at the rest of the Dwarfs as they mingled around the fire. Bilbo motioned Ori to follow as they slipped into the dark just like Gandalf did.   
   
"Today we are going to learn how to control fire." Bilbo stated watching as confusion crossed Ori's face, "By controlling the air around the flame itself." He continued hopping this would make a little more sense. "It's a quick lesson but it's always a useful skill to have."   
   
\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----   
   
No matter what the others think Fili and Kili would argue to the end of time regarding the incident with the 'lost' pony's. It happened in a blur of a falling tree and earth shacking footsteps, before they could even draw their swords against the thief. In four steps the Troll had taken two of their steads and simply walked away, unbeknownst of the two Dwarves sitting against the bass of another tree. Both Fili and Kili knew that Trolls never lived alone and knew that they were dramatically under equipped to take on multiple trolls, so a unanimous decision was made to inform their uncle of the impending threat.  
   
\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----   
   
It wasn't long before the snap of twigs and the rustling of bushes brought the companies attention to the tree lines, with the more rested of Dwarves standing up with weapons in hand and watched as the two Princelings tumbled over each other as they broke through to the light cast by the fire.  
   
"What are you two doing here? What happened to watching the ponies?" Thorin questioned pulling the brothers to their feet by the backs of their coats, giving them a once over for injuries know his sister would shank him if anything became her sons.  
   
"We've encountered a slight problem" Fili said in a hushed voice slightly embarrassed by the entrance they just made. At the same time Kili could be heard blurting out “Daisy and Bungo where taken by a troll." The younger of the two crumbling under their Uncles glare.   
   
There was a thick silence that hung in the air around camp, almost as suffocating as the lack of emotion currently on Thorin's face. But the stillness before the storm was destroyed as Thorin speaks in disbelief "What?" A single worded question set the brother off, bickering with each other about you was at fault. Thorin rested his head in his calloused hands trying to come up with a battle plan to rescue the ponies.  
   
There was always the possibility to cut their losses and move the other ponies before the troll came back for more, but then came the problem. The Burglars ponies where smaller than the Dwarfs and would struggle under the extra weight only slowing them down more and time at the moment was no on their side. Huffing out a breath he held up one hand quieting the Dwarfs before speaking.  
   
"We do this quickly and efficiently. We get them down and take them out working in threes so if something happens two people have your back. We cannot risk them finding us at night, so we will take the fight to them." Thorin said picking up is his simple axe before quickly pointing out the groups they would be fighting in.  
   
Thorin watched as everyone else pick up their weapon of choice and just before they set off a voice rose from behind him. "What about Bilbo and Ori?" Bofur asked standing straight backed with his weapon by his side.  
   
"We do not have time to look for those two, this will be over by the time they come back." Thorin said as shadows devoured his face. The company quickly made their way to the remaining ponies with a couple of them carrying touches and once there, the company started looking for tracks in the direction Fili and Kili saw the troll going. It wasn't hard to follow the trail of destruction to the troll’s camp, which they could smell before they actually saw.   
   
Once they came into the light of the troll’s camp fire, the touches where extinguished by Nori with a flick of his wrist, his fire bending dismissing the fire and the warmth they brought with them. Thorin signaled for the four groups to spread out with instruction for them to only attack once he gave the signal. No one knew what the signal was but they were sure they would know it when they saw it.  
   
True to Thorin's fashion of dramatic entrances, a war cry could be heard bouncing of the surrounding rock formations before Thorin, Dwalin and Nori rushed out each one with their bending at the ready. Dwalin quickly tripped the first troll, by bending the earth out from under its feet, it fell to the ground like an earthquake. The first troll didn't have time to get to its feet before it was being attacked by Nori with his fire bending, aiming for its face managing to burn one half before its deformed hand protected the other side.   
   
Meanwhile Thorin was holding off the other two trolls, swinging his axe if they got to close as they were trying to get to their fallen brother. With all the troll’s attention facing the other way the last of the Dwarf charged from the bushes attacking the legs to bring them down to their level. Boulders the size of their heads went flying through the air and fire nipping at their toes pushing them apart so they would be easier to take down. The fight continued this way for a while, the Dwarf bending themselves out of the way of danger and deflecting the large lumbering bodies as they frantically swatted at the smaller bodies in a vain attempt to escape this unexpected attack.  
   
They were close to winning but their power was dropping, the tiredness from before setting in, finally over throwing the adrenaline from a fight and everyone one knew if they don't win soon they were going to die. An option that was not possible to Thorin, he would not allow it.  
   
"I did not come all this way to die to some filthy non-benders." Thorin yelled as he took up his own bending stance. The axe he was just holding slowly started to melt, the metal swirling around his body like a metallic hurricane and just as quickly as it started it stopped, but only for a second before the metal went flying thought the air controlled by the smooth movements of Thorin's body. It cut deeply into the trolls arms and legs, making brown blood seep from the open wound and making the Trolls flinch away from any source of metal.

With the new found determination from the leader the Dwarfs put in the last of their energy into winning this fight but it all changed in an instance. As Balin tried to encase one of the trolls feet in stone, to stop it from moving another troll came up behind him seeing an opportunity to put the fight in it's favour. Quickly lifting the Dwarf off the ground it held both of Balin arms out taught, making the Dwarf squirm in its grip and yell in pain, bring the attention of the other Dwarfs.

"Brother!" Dwalin rowed, hatred dripping from his voice as he glared at the beast that dared to put its dirty hands on his kin. The rest of the Dwarfs stop fighting, watching at the other two trolls pick themselves off the ground, joining the other troll near the fire. 

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." The oldest of trolls said daring the Dwarfs to fight again. 

Thorin looked from Balin his mentor to his best friend Dwalin and saw fear radiating from his brother in arms. The dread that consumes a soul before the death of a sibling so evident in his eyes. Thorin sets his eyes on the trolls and glares as he plants his spare sword into the ground as the rest of his axe was scattered across the clearing from his bending. Thorin motioned for the other to follow and the rest of the Dwarfs reluctantly discarded their weapons and watched as the trolls lumbered towards them, stuffing them one at a time into cotton backs, but not before tying their hands and feet together to prevent any more bending from occurring.

"Where is that blasted wizard when you need him?" Thorin grumbled to him self as he was thrown into a bolder with the rest of his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated bending abilities:
> 
> Dwalin = Earth   
> Balin = Earth  
> Fili = Fire  
> Kili = Fire  
> Gloin = Earth  
> Oin = Earth   
> Bofur = Fire  
> Bifur = Fire  
> Bombur = Earth  
> Dori = Earth  
> Nori = Fire  
> Ori = Air  
> Thorin = METAL   
> Bilbo = All elements


	11. When the Bodies Hit the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whatttttttttt
> 
> I'm procrastinating my exam study so you guys get to have a chapter earlier than expected. Enjoy xx

Unbeknownst to the disaster of a rescue attempt that just occurred Bilbo and Ori came back to the campsite to find it deserted. Both Hobbit and Dwarf gave each other a strange look as they separated to try and find what occurred to make everyone leave.

"The fact that the fire is still going and everyone's bags haven't been looted means they left on their own accord." Bilbo said, as he did a quick lap around the camp trying to find which direction they left in.

"Yes, but all of their primary weapons are gone as well," Ori stated, from the middle of the campsite looking over the scattered bags seeing a distinct lack of metal. This concerned the young Dwarf a lot.

Bilbo looked over to Ori and motioned him over. Once Ori got to Bilbo, the Hobbit reached out and held him close looking up at him. "We will find them okay. There are twelve of them. What could of possibly happened?" Bilbo said, giving Ori a quick smile before pointing to the ground to the left of the pair where distinct boot prints could be seen. "I found a trail behind where the ponies were. They went this way so let’s go follow them." Bilbo quickly looped back into the camp to grab his extra knifes, knowing that if the Dwarves took their weapons it would be wise to do the same.

It didn't take long for Bilbo to start sensing the Dwarves with his earth bending, they were not moving but they were alive which was a relief but also confused him greatly. What also confused him was the fact he could feel three massive bodies, as well as the ponies, not far away from them. Bilbo motioned Ori to stay low and quite as they made the last couple of metres towards the light that they could see between the trees.

Both of them crouched behind a bush close to the camp, finally seeing the situation for what it was. Three trolls sat around the camp fire, arguing about how they would cook the Dwarves. Said Dwarves lying in bags either on the ground or on a spinning spit above the fire. Bilbo did a quick head count, making sure all twelve of the missing Dwarves where in the clearing. Bilbo also found two horses that looked very similar, making him come to a conclusion that the horses were taken some point during the night while they were away.

Turning to Ori, Bilbo spread his hands out wide in a circular motion, creating a little shield around both of them. The air cushioned around, making them almost undetectable in the process. "They won’t be able to hear us now," Bilbo said, looking between Ori and the clearing, which held the three trolls and the rest of the Company. "So the plan is: you go around the clearing until you are behind the boulder the others are piled against and wait until I attack the first troll. Once I do that smother the fire with your air bending like we just practised and once it is completely dark start cutting everyone free with this." Bilbo handed Ori one of his throwing knives. The blade looking comically small in his larger hand. It was sharp, though and that’s all that mattered right now.

Ori gave a quick nod, taking the knife and carefully making his way around the clearing to his position. Bilbo waited until Ori was in place before he made his way to the opposite side. Bilbo quietly stepped out of the shadows and into the light being cast in the small glade, clearing his throat he spoke up, "I hope you haven't touched them. If you have, you have made a terrible mistake." The sudden sound surprised everyone, making the three trolls spin around to find the source of the voice. "I've been following them for two months and not once have I seen them wash. Personally they make me sick just by looking at them. Could you imagine the effects they would have on you if you ate one of them?" Bilbo asked, watching as Ori slipped from the shadows, signalling everyone to stay quite just as Bofur was about to call out to the hobbit.

"What are you yammering on about?" The oldest of trolls asked, its voice shaking Bilbo to the bone, and making him flinch at the loudness. He mentally cursed the sensitivity of his ears. 

"Just that I'm very concerned about your future if you go down this path," Bilbo continued, closing the gap between himself and the trolls, knowing if he was going to attack, the closer he was to them the more likely his strike would hit its mark.

"What makes you think we can trust you?" said the smallest of the trolls, who stood form his spot where he was tending to the large pot next to the fire.

"Well I have only two words for you," Bilbo said, taking a couple more steps forwards, not risking getting any closer without being in grabbing distance of the trolls. "You can't!" he shouted, after a dramatic pause, as he slipped into an air bending stance, drawing a small throwing knife from what appeared to be thin air and began to build the air around the edge of the blade. Once complete Bilbo released the attack in an upwards direction towards the head of the closest troll, with the wave of air being sharper and faster than the finest of Dwarven blades. The attack made contact with the troll’s neck sending a bone crunching crack through the clearing as the air decapitated the oldest troll. This all happened before the troll could even react.

Everyone watched as the now dead body dropped to the ground making the earth shake beneath it on impact, the fully detached head rolled from its position on top of the trolls shoulders towards Bilbo, leaving a trail of thick black blood in its wake. Bilbo side stepped the rolling head and went back into his attack position, this small movement woke the two trolls from their trance-like state. With both of them now roaring in rage at the smaller creature, cursing its feeble life for taking their brother from them. 

Bilbo didn't flinch at the loud onslaught of sound this time but simply smiled as the fire that once lit the clearing diapered, making the world collapses into darkness with only flickers of light filtering through the trees from the full moon above. That’s when all hell broke loose.

Meanwhile, Ori could be found making quick work of the rope, cutting his fellow Dwarves free from their fabric cocoons, including his brother, the Captain of the royal guards, from the spinning torture device they were about to be cooked on. The youngest of the company could hear the other two trolls shouting in confusion at the darkness and cry out in pain when an attack connected with its intended victim. He could also feel the pull and push of the air circulating around the clearing, knocking over everything that wasn't attached to the ground, which included the Dwarves. They could do nothing but wait for Bilbo to finish, and hope that he’d be victorious. 

The fighting didn't continue for long after that. Ori could feel the air connecting with the larger monstrosities, drawing blood with every blow. The earth-shaking footfalls got slower and weaker with every step, as if the remaining trolls had given up and again like clock-work there was another body which made contact with the earth for the final time. It was at this point that everything went silent. There was a choked whisper and cough of an unknown source, with a single voice shattering the calm after the storm. "Lights," came a command from the Hobbit hidden in the darkness.

Nori had recovered from the rotating spit quickly, and relit the extinguished fire with his fire bending, bringing light back to their surroundings, and allowing the Dwarves to see the image before them. Ori was surprised to see the last troll kneeling before the Hobbit, its hand clawing at its neck and chest, desperately trying to find the air which was meant to be inside its lungs. The air in question could be seen slowly dripping from the trolls mouth trying to escape from the horrid confines of the trolls body, with it fleeing towards Bilbo where a ball of air was found in between his out-stretched hands. It was at this point that the last troll took on a distinct shade of blue to its skin, before it too dropped to the ground dead on impact.

Ori was watching as Bilbo calmly collected his various throwing knives from the trolls’ corpses, giving the company time to recover from their fabric prisons and collect themselves. With most of the company in differing states of shock, seeing as the three trolls that out-smarted them earlier, were taken down by their Hobbit in a matter of seconds. Ori quickly walked over to Bilbo and handed back the borrowed knife. Bilbo accepted it with a smile and continued cleaning the, now clotting, blood from his blades.

"Are the others okay?" Bilbo asked his accomplice, giving a small gesture over to the gathering Dwarves, who were currently collecting their weapons which where commandeered from them during their forced surrender.

"They all look fine, probably some wounded pride among them but they will live," Ori said, watching as a small smile appeared on Bilbo's lips, as if he was trying to contain his amusement. Ori was going to say more but was cut off by the leader of the group striding across the clearing to stand in front of their Hobbit saviour.

"Burglar, what were you thinking?" The throneless King all but shouted at the Hobbit, towering over the short man. "I thought you said you had no experience in fighting? What if something happened to you?"

"I was thinking of the quickest possible way to kill those three Trolls without one of them falling on you lot, and I never said I had no experience in fighting. I simply stated that I was opposed to the idea of relying on weapons completely in such situations," Bilbo said, recalling the first conversation he ever had with Thorin. "And regarding if something had happened to me," Bilbo said, pausing to take a couple of steps into the Dwarves personal space before continuing in a seductive whisper, "I never knew you cared about me, so much. I'm flattered." 

Thorin quickly back peddled out of the Hobbit’s reach, his face and ears gaining a red tint to them. He quickly cleared his throat and mumbled something in their secret, Dwarven language before making a move towards the ponies and collecting them. The other Dwarves followed their King’s lead, despite his confusing behaviour, and accompanied him back the way they’d come. 

Bilbo remained in the clearing, smiling to himself, taking pleasure in the fact that he was able to fluster Thorin so easily. He’d now found a successful way of ending any and all arguments with the Dwarf before they’d even begun. Bilbo did a quick sweep of the area to make sure that anything of worth was collected, but found the other Dwarves had done a good job already. Then he followed after Fili and Kili who were at the back of the group.

"Bilbo," Fili said, motioning for the Hobbit to join them, and waiting for him to catch up before continuing what he was about to say, "our uncle may not look it, or ever say it, but he is thankful for you getting us out of there, and so are we." The older of the two brothers gave a hard pat on Bilbo’s back, in appreciation. 

"Without you I would hate to think of where we’d be right now," Kili added, screwing up his face at the thought of being anywhere near those trolls again. Fili nodded along with his brother, also thinking along the same lines as him, as they continued along the trail back to the camp. 

"Your more than welcome, and what else was I meant to do? I couldn't let my favourite Princelings get eaten by Trolls, now could I?" Bilbo remarked, watching as both of their faces lit up at his comment, reminding him a lot of his younger cousins on the Took's side of his family. "Now let’s get back to camp and maybe get some sleep before the sun rises." The Hobbit continued, nudging the two Dwarves in front of him forward, and giving them a small smile.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

Morning finally dawned, and most of the company had at least half a night’s rest under their belt. With the sunlight came Gandalf, simply walking back into the campsite as if he’d never left to begin with. Bilbo knew it would be useless in asking the wondering wizard where he had been, knowing the only response would be some cryptic puzzle with no answer but apparently not everyone knew the menace as well as he did.

"Where have you been?" Thorin commanded, standing form his throne-like rock that he had commandeered the night before. He marched towards the wizard, with long deliberate strides.

Gandalf, who was unfased by Thorin's behaviour, stood his ground and gave the simple answer of: "I went to look ahead." 

Bilbo almost felt like hitting his head against the closest tree completely expecting this behaviour from his old friend, and knowing exactly how it would annoy the leader of their company.

As expected Thorin gave the taller figure an unimpressed look, crossing his arms over his chest, "If you're so interested in what's ahead of us, what brought you back?" Thorin growled, craning his neck to look Gandalf in the eye, challenging him to give another smart assed response like the last one.

Gandalf simply side-stepped Thorin, and gave a smirk over his shoulder at the black haired Dwarf, as he walked past. "Looking behind. Nasty business. Still you’re all in one piece," Gandalf said, as he looked over the rest of the Dwarves and the singular Hobbit, to make sure there were no significant injuries. He was happy to find only the occasional scratch and bruise, which had seemed to be already checked over by the group healer. 

"No thanks to my nephews," Thorin grumbled, under his breath, taking his irritation out on his sister's sons, who still heard the muffled accusation and once again started protesting loudly in regards to whose fault it really was. 

Gandalf stared at the two for a second, before rolling his eyes at their antics. "I believe I found your handy-work from last night, my friend," Gandalf said, turning to the Hobbit, who was currently pack up his belongings next to the younger three of the company. Bilbo only gave a small nod to the wizard to show him his guess was correct. Gandalf gave the Hobbit a smile and left that conversation alone for now, probably guessing the other Dwarves were still a bit disgruntled about the night before. "I took the liberty in finding their hoard. Once you’re all ready we can go explore its contents," Gandalf suggested, changing the topic in favour of something the Dwarves would find interesting.

The prospect of finding something of value in the Troll cave, lifted the other Dwarves’ spirts and with this new found energy they had everything packed up and ready to go in no time at all. They followed Gandalf through the trees until a wall of smell attacked their senses. The onslaught of odours seemed only to get stronger as they continued in their intended trajectory. 

Everyone dismounted their steads and tied the ponies to a collection of trees, where Bilbo had the intent of staying with them to make sure no one else managed to steal them. But with a couple of disapproving looks from the rest of the company Bilbo was all but dragged by Bofur towards the entrance of the cave, where he hoped he wouldn’t die from the overpowering smell alone.

Once at the entrance of the cave Bofur released the Hobbit’s arm, as his bother called for him, from inside the cave. This allowed Bilbo to slide away a little from the entrance to find somewhere upwind from the overpowering smell. But he didn't get far before his name was being called by the princelings who wanted their 'favourite Hobbit' to look at the treasure they had found. But Bilbo put his foot down and outright refused to enter the retched place. 

"As an air bender I am more in tune with smells carried on the wind, and as such anything you can smell I can smell from further away and more strongly. So unless you want last nights’ dinner back in the land of the living I suggest you let me be and enjoy your treasures with your kin," Bilbo called, finally breaking his silence from last night. He watched as the brothers looked to each other and then disappeared back into the cave, possibly thinking sharing this experience with their resident burglar was not worth the possibility of being vomited on.

Bilbo continued up the slope above the mouth of the cave until he came across fresh air. Taking a deep breath he settled on the ground and waited for the Dwarves to finish claiming their prizes. It wasn't long before Nori ducked out of the cave only to come back a couple of seconds later with a shovel; probably to bury some items of worth, which they could easily have done with basic earth bending, but seeing as they were in the company of Gandalf they would continue to hide their bending.

Bilbo continued to enjoy this small moment of calm and took the opportunity to stretch his body and his bending, allowing his other elements to run freely through his body, without worrying about anyone else seeing. It wasn't that he was hiding his bending because he was a shamed of it, it was the same reason that the Dwarves didn't bend around him. They were not kin and without the established relationship there was little trust between them. To bear a part of your soul to another isn't something anyone should take lightly.

It was about ten minutes later that Gandalf and Thorin exited the cave, now sporting new and longer blades, which Thorin desperately needed, seeing as his battle axe was 'lost' during his scuffle with the Trolls. The rest of the company slowly trickled out of the moss riddled cave and back into the clearing that was situated outside the entrance. They enthusiastically talked among themselves. 

While watching the Dwarves mingle, Gandalf strolled up to Bilbo on top of his little hill, "My friend, these seem about your size." Gandalf said, presenting him with two blades, which in Bilbo's opinion would have been daggers to the original owner. Bilbo hesitantly took the weapons and unsheathed them, inspecting the blades that seemed to be in pristine condition considering where they’d been stored, for who knows how long. 

"Thank you, Gandalf, but I'm already armed and quite happy with my knives." Bilbo said, re-sheathing the swords, and placing them on the ground beside him when Gandalf refused to take them back.

"These blades are of Elvish make, which means they will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby, and on a journey such as this the likelihood of running into both is high," Gandalf said, not at all surprised by Bilbo's refusal of the blades. "Think of it as a way to detect potential danger not only to yourself but to your new student and your fellow companions," Gandalf continued, using the knowledge that Hobbits had a need to protect the people around them, against him. Bilbo knew it would be his downfall in this argument. 

The Wizard saw the moment in Bilbo's eyes that he accepted that there was a need for these swords if he wanted the whole company to survive to the end of their quest. He gave Bilbo a small smile as he stood from his perch and attached his new swords to his belt, silently; one to each side of his belt, for easy access. Once happy with the way his new set up sat on him, Bilbo looked up to Gandalf and was about to say something but was interrupted by shouts coming from the Dwarves. 

The voices below muddled together but Thorin's voice stood out from the others, "SOMETHINGS COMING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Bilbo only has Sting in the book and movie but I recently watched dead pool again (for the 8th time) and I loved how Dead pool is a BAMF with his twin swords :P


	12. A Rabbit-Drawn Sledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been double checked for grammar and spelling mistakes but once it has I will update the chapter. Enjoyyyyyyyyyy. Sorrryyyy for the long gap between chapters, life happened.

One word to describe the encounter with Radagast the Brown would be interesting, seeing as the Wizard came at them riding at full speed on his rabbit-drawn sledge. Not the best of first encounters if Bilbo had ever seen one. There was only a short exchange of words between Gandalf and Radagast before the taller of the two wizards dragged the other away to speak to him in private. The Dwarves did their best to ignore the peculiar Istari that recently came crashing through the undergrowth but Bilbo's curiosity got the better of him and he tried to ears drop on their conversation, while the rest of the company collected the ponies.

During the course of his attempted ears dropping Bilbo only heard small bits of the conversation but what he did hear was highly concerning, such as words like: 'Necromancer', 'Dol Guldur', 'spawn of Ungoliant' and 'spirits of the dead'. With these words making him wonder what was really going on in The Greenwood but he didn't have long to ponder that question. As he watched as Radagast pull a cloth-wrapped package out of one of his many pockets, handing it to Gandalf who untied it hesitantly and peered at its contents with concern. 

The lack of talking that followed spoke louder than words, something was very wrong and as if Bilbo wasn't already concerned, a toe curling howl rolled in from the distance was the final straw. The hollow cry bouncing off the trees around them making it almost impossible to pinpoint the exact location it was coming from.

"Please tell me that was a wolf," Bilbo begged, knowing full well that wolves have all but been hunted to extinction this far West of the Misty Mountains and as if to answers his rhetorical question a Warg appeared from behind a nearby boulder. The foul creature jumped into the midst of the Company separating the group in two and knocking over Thorin as it landed. Before the Warg could turn to attack the closest Dwarf, Thorin scrambled back onto his feet and struck the beast across the head with Orcrist, cracking its skull and killing it instantly. Another Warg attacked from the opposite side, Kili shot it with a well-placed arrow in the middle of its shoulder, bringing it down. However, it struggled back to its feet determined to hunt its new-found target but it didn't even have the chance to take a step before it was killed by Dwalin. Who crushed its skull with his war hammers as it was struggled to get its self off the ground. 

"That was no wolf," Bofur said pocking the now dead beasts with a discarded stick, but was dragged away from the Wargs by Bifur who was pegging him with a questioning start. Seeing the way his cousin looked at him, he jumped to his own defence. "What? I've never seen one up this close before."

Thorin ignored their conversation, wiping his new sword clean on the Wargs pelt and slid the gleaming sword back into its sheath that was now securely attached to his belt. "Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin sneered, the one thing he hates more than Elves are Orcs.

"Well shit," Bilbo said rubbing his hand over his face, questioning whatever forces of good happened to be out there, why did it have to be Orcs?

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf said spinning away from Radagast to face Thorin. His eye darting around the horizon looking for any form of movement. An Orc attack was not something they were prepared for, not so soon after the Troll incident last night.

"No one," Thorin commented back question whether one of his kin had betrayed them and sold them out to their enemy, what were they to gain from selling out their King. The Wargs happening upon them could not be a coincidence, the chances were too slim.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf questioned again raising his voice hoping there wasn't a leak among the Dwarven council Thorin met with just before the quest, but he had a suspicion there was.

"No one. I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin almost yelled back, starting to get confused by Gandalf's antics, he could also see that this line of questioning would get them nowhere any time quickly.

"You are being hunted" Gandalf stated stepping away from the group slightly looking over each of the Dwarves.

The Dwarves quickly sprang into action collection all their possessions packing them quickly and quietly. "We have to get out of here, quickly mount the ponies." Dwalin Whispered, his military training kicking in, "The Wargs came from the East our best bet is to backtrack and find an alternate path." He continued and a couple of the older Dwarves nodded their head in agreement.

Radagast watches for a moment as the Dwarves swarmed the small clearing like a colony of ants preparing for a winter's rainfall "I'll draw them off," Radagast said leaving Gandalf's side and almost skipping back to his sledge.

Bilbo knew for a fact that Rivendell wasn't too far away and he also knew it was Gandalf's intention to take them there no matter the Dwarves prejudice against the Elves. To turn back would just delay their arrival increasing the risk of being hunted down by the pack of Orcs that are getting closer by the second. " I have a plan. Yes! that may just work with your help Radagast. Let the ponies free, they will follow Myrtle and Bell and when we are safe I will call them back. The Orc will follow our sent-on matter where we go, to backtrack will do nothing but give up a couple of hours’ head start. We can't lose any of our supplies, let alone our ponies if the Orcs kill them." Bilbo said as he loaded the last of his supplies onto the back of Myrtle securing everything. The other Dwarves pause what they were did doing and looked to their leader for what they should do.

"You are Mad Wizard you cannot lead them off, those are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you," Thorin said point at the dead corpses the still laid motionless on the ground trying to make a point.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try. Listen to your Hobbit." Radagast yelled before he whipped the reins of his sledge and disappeared through the tree line in a fit of heretical laughter. The Company looked on with concern before turning to Gandalf with raised eyebrows, almost question him for the company he kept.

"I guess we don't have a chose now," Thorin grumbled as he quickly strapped his possession onto the back of his pony and let him free. The rest of the Dwarves quickly followed his lead once Bilbo realised Myrtle and Bell the ponies followed their lead and ran off into the forest towards safety.

Once the ponies were gone from sight the Dwarves pick up their weapons and made a run for it, heading towards the edge of the tree line, where they say the last of the orcs chasing after a rabbit drawn cart and the mad shouts of Radagast radiating across the open planes "Come and get me! Ha Ha" He taunted as a chorus of howls irrupted from behind, seeing this as their only chance to sneak past the Orc hunting party the company was off. 

Gandalf watched from an outcrop of rocks as his fellow Wizard dance across the landscape mere meters in front of their enemy "Come on" Gandalf called, beckoning the Dwarfs to start their escape. Thorin quickly took the lead but it wasn't long before he stopped in his tracks as Radagast darted across the field in front of them followed by 14 Wargs 5 of which were mounted by blood thirst Orcs. "Stay together," Gandalf whispered as he points to another rock formation off to their right, the company quickly changing direction to the protection of the weathered stone, ducking from cover to cover.

While Radagast the Brown tried to lure the Orcs and Wargs away, the Company fled over the moors, momentary shelter came to them in the form of a large boulder that could hide them from sight. However, they were much too exposed and they knew the wizard could not maintain the Orcs attention for long. "Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded as the company ducked behind another outcrop.

Thorin turned to look up to Gandalf but his question was answered with silence. Thorin did not push further as more pressing things had to be dealt with first. The company continued with this game of hide and seek for a while until one stray Warg and Orc separated from the group, the company pressed themselves against the surface of the rock they were hiding under. "The beast can smell us," Thorin snarled as the Warg come closer and closer to their hiding spot.

Bilbo watched the rest of the company brandish their weapons for the upcoming fight, Bilbo knew they were outnumbered and not all of them would survive unless he did something. Quickly he put away his swords and slipped into an air bender stance, the other members of the company that stood close by watched as Bilbo built a wall of air around them cutting them off from the outside world. Bilbo only hoped he got the wall up before the Warg fully court their scent. Everyone stood in silence as painting and snarling came from above them as the Orc and its mount stopped no more than two meters away.

Claws could be felt echoing on the rock they leant against and deep nasally murmurs could be heard from above their very heads. Thorin looked at Kili and then his bow and arrows, giving him the signal to take the scout down. The archer tensed and with the bow in position, waited for the opportune moment and aimed. As Kili released the arrow Bilbo opened a large enough opening for it to fly through, but this small opening also allowed their scent to permeate the air above them notifying the Warg to their prescience. The arrow still hit its mark making the Warg tumbled down the rocks, bouncing off the shield Bilbo had created stopping the beast and its riding from crushing some of the Dwarves. As the closest Dwarves went to attack the enemy Bilbo releases the air and once again pulled his swords from their sheaths and watched as the Dwarves killed the both of them but neither the Warg nor the rider died quietly. Their shrieks and growls being enough to give their position away.

The Wargs and Orcs stopped as they looked towards the direction of the noises, Radagast was temporarily forgotten in favour of their possible true target "The Dwarf-scum are over there! After them!" Yazneg the Orc scout howled in Black Speak. 

There was a moment of silence before the hunting party descended upon them "Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled as he turned tail and ran prompting the rest of the company to follow very quickly. As Gandalf and the Dwarves began to run Bilbo slowly started to lag behind the group, his shorter building making it almost impossible to keep up with the Dwarves longer strides. Bilbo's needed to keep up and he knew only one way how, he quickly called to the earth below his large feet, building the pressure. Made each step push him further than the last, the ground beneath his feet working with him to regain the lost distance, catching him back up to the rest of the company just in time to hear Gandalf yell frantically "This way, quickly!" 

The once rocky landscape turned into open barren fields where there were no places to hide or take cover. The Wargs picked up on their stress, tempting them to run fast to catch their prey and soon the company was surrounded on all sides, with more Wargs appearing by the second. "There's more coming" Kili yelled from behind spinning around to find his brother and uncle.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin called across the clearing, watching as his nephew jumped into action nailing an Orc in the shoulder knocking it from its mount. The rest of the company quickly grouped together making a circle formation, working back to back to protect each other with weapons drawn and at the ready. Gandalf how was standing in the middle of the group was looking around frantically but his gaze stopped on a large boulder, which was the last time anyone in the company saw him during the attack.

Slowly the Companies formation was pushed closer together as the Warg pack descended upon them, slowly stalking their prey. "Where is Gandalf?" Dwalin questioned as he ran up to take his place to Thorin's right as the Royal Guard.

"He has abandoned us!" Thorin all but growled as he looked around to find the wizard in question missing in action. "Hold your ground" He continued as the Dwarves all took fighting stances ready to defend their fellow company. 

The Orc pack was about to start their final attack to charge the remaining company and rip them limb from limb but it was at this moment that Gandalf reappeared from a crack within the rock they were surrounding. "This way, you fools!" He Yelled beckoning them to come take shelter in the passage they had found.

Thorin and the other Dwarves all whipped their heads around in surprise and without hesitations made for the rocks where Gandalf had once again disappeared into as if by magic but upon closer inspection, it was only a large crevasse in the ground leading to what looked like a secret tunnel network. "Come one move! Quickly, all of you!" Thorin called to his fellow brethren in arms as he stood guard over the entrance, he watched as each Dwarf slide down the incline and landed safely at the bottom "Go, go, go!" He yelled in warning as he saw the Warg gaining on the Company that had yet to escape to safety. One stray Warg that had jumped the gun came charging in at Thorin but was struck down with a single blow to the chest, it was at this point that he notices Kili still standing his ground dealing out headshot after headshot on the Orcs that bore down upon him. "Kili! No!" Thorin yelled at trying to catch the attention of his nephew but unfortunately, he did catch Kili's attention and when Kili looked away from his target towards his uncle a Warg took the opportunity to pounce.

To this day, the company aggress if it wasn't for Ori's quick thinking the quest would have ended much sooner than it was meant to. Not many know how it happens but Ori was by Kili's side before the Warg could latch its disease infected jaw around Kili's throat. Putting his Air bending training to use, Ori made a shield around the two of them deflecting the oncoming Warg. It was not a simple feet for the new Air bender as he was knocked to the ground under the impact but his bending never wavered. The Warg quickly recovered from the stun and set to work to free its prey from their protection, it was at this point that Kili and Ori knew they were pinned under the shield and it was only a matter of time before the Wargs broke through.

Thorin watched from the entrance to the tunnel already moving to kill the Warg threatening his nephew life, but Bilbo boosted himself across the short distance racing on pure adrenalin. Drawing his double swords before he feet made contact with the ground and started to build the air around each sword creating a raging hurricane larger then Thorin had ever seen. But instead of the wind working as a unit each twisting steam of air delivered lethal wounds across any flesh, it found of the twisted souls that dared to hurt the youngest of the company. Thorin could only watch as Bilbo reacted havoc with the weather and as the dust settled Ori and Fili could be seen still safely protected within his shield surround by the mutilated bodies of their enemies.

Once Ori saw a break in the attacks he dropped the shield which he was only just hanging onto and began to drag Fili to his feet pushing him towards the safety of the hidden passage. Both Fili and Ori ran past Bilbo who was taking out the straying Wargs that hadn't taken the cue and turned tail and ran.

"Go there are more coming." Bilbo said ushering the two younger Dwarfs towards Thorin and once they reached the entrance all four of them jumped into the crack just as Yazneg and his Wargs descended upon the crevasse. The Company listen in hushed breaths as a horn sounded from above, and the distinct sounds of hooves reverberated through the earth. As the hooved beast come closer the screams and howls of their previous attacks sounded off above them and slowly the sounds died down to a dull whispers as one of the orcs collapsed dead near the entrance they where hiding in and fell into the cave, its body limp and riddled with arrows.

Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines it with the small amount of light that was filtering through the opening. "Elves." He growled looking up to where the Orcs corpse had fallen from at the same time throwing the arrow to the group in disgust.


End file.
